


Angels and Devils

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Naruto, Angel Temari, Angel Tenten, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Devil Ino, Devil Sakura, Devil Sasuke, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, More plot then porn, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Past Lives, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Unrequited Love, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Angels and devils fight everyday over the choices made by their humans. Not that they know it. Though despite all the fighting angels and devils are forbidden to touch. Naruto is an angel in training and he just had to get the worst devil of them all Sasuke. Oh and lets not forget their touch and growing feelings for each other. And what will their friends think when they find out?Not your typical demon and angel love story this whole thing is actually pretty light hearted.Based of the cartoon of the same name





	1. Flying With His Own Wings

_'I never wanted to see this day but it looks like it came anyway.'_

Naruto thought as he slammed his fist on his alarm clock and wrapped up tighter in his blankets just wanting to ignore the world and go back to sleep but he was stopped by the sound of his mother’s voice.  
  
"Naruto my angel wake up! Today's the day you just can't be late!" She said in a voice so sweet Naruto tooth ached from hearing it. He groaned again and thought about pretending to be asleep, but he knew it wouldn't work. Angel's don't get sick.   
  
"I'll be up in a minute mom!" Naruto shouted finally lifting his head from under his mountain of covers.

"I'm not ready yet." Naruto said groaning once again as he thought about what would be happening today. He decided he wasn't getting up without complaining a little first.

"And why can't I just stay in bed! I think I have a stomach ache." He called out knowing he wouldn't be believed. A little lady bug by the name of Cox flew down to his master sensing his reluctance to get out of bed he attempted to comfort him. Naruto heard his little bug buzzing and felt a smile pull at his mouth.

"Your right Cox no excuses!" Naruto said to his overgrown ladybug who was about the size of a small tea cup. Cox was happy when Naruto said this but he was still taking too long to get up! Cox buzzed louder not stopping until Naruto was completely out of the covers.   
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Naruto said flying out of bed and up to his high ceiling. He stretched out his beautiful blue wings along with the rest of his body as he yawned.   
  
Naruto then noticed his large stuffed teddy bear he had on his dresser. He was really to old for them but this one was special. He had it since the very day he was born and even though he didn't really play with it like when he was younger it still held a spot in his heart.

"I'm going to miss everyone, but you especially." Naruto said to his bear hugging it to his chest.   
  
"You know I'm 15 stars old now." Naruto said with a small smile.   
  
"I guess that means I have to go now." Naruto said looking out his bedroom window.

* * *

Naruto waved to his mom as he flew off with Cox suitcase in hand.

"Bye mom! Don't worry I will be able to take care of myself! You can count on that!... Even though I don't really know what to expect." Naruto said the last part mostly to himself. He didn't let his nerves get to him and continued to fly on.  
  
_'I'm really going to miss Angie Town.'_  Naruto thought as he stopped at the now red light. Cox looked irritated at it. He thought it was very stupid that someone flying had to stop for a red light. He flew up and circled the light in irritation not paying attention to the angels approaching.  
  
"Come back here Cox we must always show Serif's complete respect!" Naruto shouted at his adorable mascot. Backing up slightly as the much higher up angels flew buy. They dressed in large white and gold robes and had large pure white beautiful wings and their halo's were more radiant than any other angels' in Angie Town (A/N:Heaven basically). Their bodies literally hummed with power.  
  
"You see that Cox! One day I'm going to have a radiant halo just like them." Naruto said to his small friend with complete confidence.   
  
"Only after you pass the stages." Naruto heard coming from behind him. He turned and saw his dear friend Hinata flying up to him with her own suitcase and firefly mascot Lampo. He was also unusually big and if a regular human were to see him they would probably pass out just from the shock of his size.   
  
"Hinata! What are you doing here!" Naruto ask quickly flying up to his friend hugging her tightly. She hugged him just as tightly back.

"Shouldn't we be meeting up at the big door?" Naruto asked wondering why Hinata wasn't already there she was usually so early with everything.   
  
"Well yes but I thought it would be better if we went together." Hinata said with an embarrassed blush on her face as she rubbed her neck. She was ashamed to say she was afraid to go alone.   
  
"I understand." Naruto said with an understanding smile. Then they both heard form the large gate guard angel shout to the long line of young angels. Which Naruto hadn't even really noticed that they had gotten in while talking.

"Next in line please." The guard said. He was big with a gruff beard that almost completely hid his face, but despite his rough looks Naruto knew he was kind. All angels were kind.   
  
"Okay Naruto you are the next in line." Hinata said happy not to be the first going.   
  
"See you on the other side Hinata." Naruto said with a nerves look.   
  
"Have a safe trip my friend." Hinata said giving Naruto's hand a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"Are you ready Naruto?" The conductor angel asked having heard Hinata call his name. He had seen several nerves angel's before and it always seem to help if they told themselves they were ready for the trip before they crossed over.   
  
"I sure hope so." Naruto said. The conductor gave a kind smile before speaking.

"Is this your first experience their?" he asked. Naruto nodded his yes giving a nerves look.

"Then it's your first time far from home yes?" He asked once again.   
  
"Yes it is." Naruto answered.   
  
"May the upper spears protect you." He said with another kind smile. Naruto was thankful for that. He straightened his back and nodded he was ready. The conductor rang a small bell making the entire large door hum in a beautiful tone before opening. Naruto seem to hesitate.   
  
"Go on now and don't be the least bit afraid." The conductor said giving him a small push on the back. Naruto advance forward and seemed to be sucked it to portal like door.

* * *

When Naruto got to the other side he flew straight out of a cloud and continued to plummet to the ground. Thankfully he was able to successfully land on the ground feet first. The only problem was he landed in the middle of oncoming traffic. He threw up his hands screaming as a bus came straight towards him at full speed. Only for it to pass right through him. Naruto heard a cruel laugh coming from the sidewalk next to him.

"Look at your face!" The voice said clearly happy with the fear Naruto had just shown a second ago. Naruto turned to see another boy with short black hair and bat like dark red wing and even deeper red horns on his head leaning up against a light pole watching him with a smirk on his face. He also had a large poisonous snake wrapped around his neck resting across his body. It was what Naruto assumed to be the devil's mascot.   
  
"Until you complete your transformation you are transparent." The boy said to Naruto like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto decided that being the angel he was he wasn't going to let the devil's rude behavior affect his own.   
  
"Thanks for the update." Naruto said in all sincerity flying over to the boy his hand stuck out for a hand shake.   
  
"I'm Naruto who are you?" he asked. Sasuke looked at his hand before sticking out his own with a twisted smile that devils always seem to have on their face.   
  
"My names Sasuke." He replied.   
  
Naruto was about to connect their hands when Sasuke pulled it back with another laugh. Clearly this kid didn't know any of the rules. Which was weird that Sasuke being a devil knew but a goody-two-shoes angel didn't know.   
  
"Well now you know me." He said giving Naruto another smile. Naruto looked back at his hand wondering why Sasuke hadn't touched it. Was that a devil thing? He decided he was just being rude and glared at the now annoying devil.   
  
Cox also didn't seem to like him because he flew up in Sasuke's face buzzing loudly in irritation at how his master was being treated. Sasuke laughed when his snake hissed at the ladybug scaring it off.   
  
"I'm pretty sure I could have done without knowing you." Naruto said not quite realizing how un-angelic that was of him to say. Angels were supposed to be forgiving and the bigger person. His choice of words only seem to amuse Sasuke more.

"Are you offended." Sasuke said chuckling slightly. He thought nothing ruffled those pretty little feathers of angels.

"I'm just trying to help you and I bet you know nothing about VETO." Sasuke said with fake care and snobby know-it-all ness.   
  
"Well you better run off to school now you're terribly late." Sasuke said not bothering to explain the extreme importance of VETO. Naruto didn't think twice about leaving after hearing that. What kind of angel was late their first day?

* * *

Naruto wondered that large earthly high school in confusion. All he saw where a bunch of human everywhere and had no idea where to go.

"Where am I supposed to go now." Naruto asked Cox as if he would know. Cox simply buzzed unknowingly in return. Naruto turned fully to his small mascot.

"You know your really not helping me Cox." Naruto said as if it was Coxes job to remember the map and not his. Cox merely rolled his eyes at his forgetful master. He didn't get to reprimand Naruto about this because Naruto spotted just the door they were looking for right behind Cox.

"Here it is the angel's classroom!" Naruto said excited that he found it. This was a special door like all other angel and devil rooms in the human high school. It was unseen and inaccessible to humans. What is a high school for humans is also a college-like academy for angels and devils.   
  
Naruto stared at the door in confusion not knowing how he was supposed to open it if it had no doorknob. He was about to try knocking but it open on it's own when he got near it revealing an old angel with large white wings standing in front the door. Who Naruto suspected to be his teacher.   
  
"Good morning! My names Naruto I'm here to pass this angel's stage. I got a little lost sorry I'm late." Naruto said rubbing his neck in embarrassment. The professor gave a kind understanding and very angel-like smile.   
  
"It's okay, but try not to be late again will you. Here we take care of human beings specifically their soul. Just one mistake on your part and your advisory will be granted the victory." The professor explained as they flew into the class together. Naruto hummed in understanding making sure to pay close attention to everything he was saying.   
  
"Your companions and advisories are already at work." The professor said explaining why no one was in the classroom.   
  
"Therefore I must limit myself to explaining only essential explanations." The professor said pulling up a picture of a young high school age human boy onto the class board with a touch of his hand.   
  
"The human being your be a guardian angel for is a 14 year old boy named Konohamaru." The professor said as the screen showed the boy playing a very violent looking video game in the living room of his house. The professor continued to explain as the image played on.   
  
"Everyday, every hour, even every minute human beings are called to choose between good and bad." The professor said.   
  
_"Konohamaru can you please take care of your sister."_

Naruto heard coming from a woman on the screen. Who Naruto assumed to be his human's mother. His human looked very annoyed by the request.  
  
"You have to guild Konohamaru's choices but never substitute yourself for his free will. As free will is a right all humans have. This means that you can't choose for him even though you may be compiled to do so. Neither can you force him to walk the right path and if you should be compiled to intervene you can only do it in an earthly way." The professor said snapping his fingers and making Cox light up for a second.   
  
Naruto seem to take all this information in being sure not to miss any of it. He wanted to get his halo as fast as he could. His professor then put a hand on his head in order to put the rest of the power he gave Cox in place.   
  
"Your mascot will activate your metamorphosis and you'll complete it by using a phrase you'll soon learn. Any questions?" The professor asked after finally finishing his speech.   
  
"Yes, what's the VETO?" Naruto asked remembering what that devil from earlier had said.   
  
"You will learn that we are regulated by a code. Were chosen to be guardian angels for human beings. While I advisories the devils must ensnare them. Push them onto the wrong path. But angels and devils are both obliged to follow the VETO. The V.E.T.O stands for vetoed from exposing touching or obstructing. Nothing you do can violate these rules." The professor explained, but Naruto was still very confused.   
  
"I don't understand." He said rubbing his neck again. That was beginning to become a habit.

"Were supposed to fight the devils but we can't obstruct them?" Naruto asked.   
  
"It's simply. If angels and devils fought together at the same time they would only confuse the humans. Who must be free to make their own choices. Therefore when an angel is at work a devil can't interfere and vise versa. They must take turns. Even in our world there are rules to be followed." The professor said and it was finally making sense to Naruto. Naruto really had to find out his name. He couldn't just keep calling him professor.   
  
"How do we decided who goes first?" Naruto asked. The professor gave a pleased and slightly excited smile at his question. Like he was remembering old times.   
  
"That gets determine in the challenge room."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the challenge room waiting to see who his devil competitor was. He would have to really know this person because they would have many battles together over the life span of their human. Until eventually he passed away from old age (Hopefully) and then they would be assigned to different young humans again.  
  
Naruto jumped slightly when a man in a dark gray black hoodie which hid his face passed by. Forgetting for a second that he couldn't be seen. He watch the man go until he heard a familiar now obnoxious voice.   
  
"You still don't understand. We can't be seen or heard by humans unless..." Sasuke was going to continue until Naruto cut him off.   
  
"Unless we transform ourselves. Yeah I understand that." Naruto said. He really didn't want a devil telling him how to do his job as an angel.   
  
"And I'll bet your the devil assigned to Konohamaru." Naruto said kind of excited. It would be fun knocking this devil down a size or three. His ego was way too big to be healthy. Sasuke also seem excited to have Naruto as his angel competitor. Though he still had his head in the clouds like every other lightweight annoyingly-good angel at least he had some fight to him. Sasuke had never seen any angel scowl before his conversation with Naruto this morning. It was actually quite comical to see. Sasuke didn't even know an angel could make that face.   
  
"You nailed it my angel." Sasuke said confirming Naruto's claim. Not really realizing what saying 'my angel' meant to angels. Being a devil he knew next to nothing about angels as a whole other than they were all stick in the mud, killjoy, cloud heads.   
  
"My names Naruto and I'm not your angel! Try to nail that between your horns!" Naruto shouted into Sasuke's face actually making him back up in shock. That is before an almost giddy smile took over his face. Yep this would be _fun_.   
  
"Wow, you flare up easily." Sasuke said. Already thinking about the many things he could do to see just how angry his angel could get. And yes he said his angel. Simply because it pissed Naruto off.   
  
"Let's just see who get to do the first move." Naruto said turning towards the challenge room.   
  
"Choose the challenge  _Naruto_." Sasuke put extra emphasis on Naruto's name just to be overly annoying.   
  
"Let's see, You all fire and flame aren't you?" Naruto asked with a wicked smile. One that actually had Sasuke worried about the challenge Naruto would pick.

* * *

Large waves splashed up as Naruto surfed across it on his orange surfboard. He had chosen water because Sulfur city (Hell) where Sasuke was from was known to be fire and heat. He really doubted they had beaches. Meaning that Sasuke probably had very little experience with surfing.  
  
"A giant Hawaiian pipeline! That's not fair!" Sasuke complained as he did his best to surf the waves. He wasn't terrible but he was nowhere near Naruto's level of experience. It was so cool how the challenge room can become anything! Naruto was going to really love this year!   
  
"The first person to touch that buoy wins. That should be easy enough." Naruto said pointing to it as he explained his challenge.   
  
"Lets see if you can keep up with me. High speed wings!" Naruto said and the blade like feathers on his back seem to separate form him before turning and spinning in a fast motion much like the propellers of a boat. It propelled Naruto forward practically leaving Sasuke behind.   
  
"Okay yeah your really fast! But now it's my turn!" Sasuke said kicking his leg into the water setting it on fire. Leading a path to the wave Naruto was currently riding completely evaporating it making Naruto wipe out. Naruto flew up quickly before landing back on his board and getting back in formation in little time.   
  
"A little smoke isn't enough to beat me!" Naruto called back sending Sasuke a cocky smirk.   
  
_'Damn it! He's surprisingly strong. I have to use a higher level of strategy.'_  Sasuke thought with a wicked smirk.   
  
"AHHHH!" Naruto heard from behind him he turned around quick to see Sasuke failing in the water.   
  
"Help! I'm drowning!" Sasuke called out again. Naruto could slap himself. Of course Sasuke wouldn't know how to swim! For the very same reason he never surfed. Naruto wouldn't have picked this challenge if he had thought of that. And Sasuke being a devil with his high pride wouldn't have told him he couldn't swim. So being the angel Naruto was he turned around to help.   
  
"Sasuke! Hold on I'm coming!" Naruto said as he quickly made his way to Sasuke who was currently dipping in and out of the water seemingly unable to keep his head up. When Naruto made it to him he held out his hand for Sasuke to grasp.   
  
The waves were calmer now but Naruto wanted to get him out before they could start again. Sasuke gave Naruto a grateful smile before laughing wickedly and taking Naruto's hand planning to pull him in and steal his board. Sadly things did not go according to either of their plans.   
  
Because the moment they touched each other both cried out in alarm as it felt like a million volts of electricity coursing through their bodies. It was excruciatingly painful! They let go the moment they could. Naruto fell back off his board and into the water. Sasuke who was the first to recover from the pain acted quickly as any devil would and took Naruto's board. It didn't take long at all for him to make it to the buoy.   
  
"You lost! That means I get to make the first move with the human!" Sasuke called back to the now resurfaced Naruto gloating his success.   
  
"And to think I tried to help you!" Naruto yelled out back at him. He had almost forgot about what they just went through until he look down at his hand to see a hollow red star in his palm.   
  
"The VETO..." Naruto whispered alarmed to himself. He touched Sasuke! Devils and angels aren't supposed to touch! Naruto tried not to think about what this could mean for him and Sasuke.   
  
If only Naruto knew that that single touch would change his life forever.

* * *

Konohamaru was deeply into his game when he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I'm playing!" He shouted not wanting to bother getting up hoping whoever it was would just go away. When the ringing didn't stop Konohamaru paused his game with an annoyed groan.   
  
"Okay I'm coming. I'm coming. Who could be bothering me now." He said making his way to the door.   
  
Behind the door was Sasuke. Only he no longer had his bat like wings or his horns. The only thing that remained on him that remotely still made him look like the devil he is was the wicked smirk that seem to be permanently present on his face. He was dressed as a gaming store delivery boy rather than his devil attire which had consisted of black and gray tight pants and a black skin tight long sleeve shirt with combat boots and a thin silver belt. All in material unknown to humans.   
  
His current disguise was an orange vest and hat with a blue long sleeve jack underneath and a pair of black pants and boots. Sasuke gave an innocent smile when Konohamaru answered confused to see him there. He hadn't ordered anything.   
  
"I have a delivery for Konohamaru. Is that you?" Sasuke said holding up a game.   
  
"But I didn't order anything?" Konohamaru said confused.   
  
"Well they shipped prepaid." Sasuke said holding up fake documents.

"There's nothing due but I'll send it back. To bad the game just came out today." Sasuke said with a dismissive smile walking out waiting for Konohamaru to take the bait. Which he did very quickly. Latching on to Sasuke's hand holding the game to stop him from leaving.   
  
"Wait! What game are you talking about?" Konohamaru asked looking at Sasuke waiting for an explanation.   
  
"It's the one for the new super console." Sasuke said.   
  
"Really? I've got that console in my living room." Konohamaru said.   
  
"Then why don't we try it out. I hear that it's an awesome two player." The moment these words came out of Sasuke's mouth Naruto just seem to pop out of nowhere. And almost made Sasuke jump at how fast he appeared.

Almost.   
  
"No! You can't do that now. You've got to take care of your sister." Naruto was yelling as if Konohamaru could hear him. Sasuke wanted to laugh at his antics and distress tone.   
  
"You know your right, thanks." Konohamaru said taking the game from Sasuke. Leaving him to close the door as he went back to the living room.   
  
Naruto watched him go in shocked disappointment. He couldn't believe how easy it was for Sasuke to convince Konohamaru. He said like two sentences! Not knowing what to do Naruto just kind of reached out for Konohamaru's back as he left. Before face palming at his humans obvious simpleness.   
  
Sasuke just stood next to Naruto smirking. Happy to see he had not only won at corrupting Konohamaru but had successfully pissed off his angel.   
  
"Good work Sasuke now who takes care of the baby?!" Naruto said not bothering to keep his voice down seeing as no one but Sasuke could hear him at the moment.   
  
"You, Mr. Guardian angel." Sasuke said still smirking as he walked off following Konohamaru to play the game. Leaving behind a fuming Naruto.   
  
"Who were you just talking to?" Konohamaru asked Sasuke having heard him speak. Sasuke dismissed it quick.   
  
"Never mind let's play." Sasuke said picking up a controller as he sat down.

* * *

Naruto flew into the nursery were a little baby girl was crawling around actively in her crib.  
  
"It's just you and me kid." Naruto said to the little girl. Before getting alarmed when he notice she was climbing over the cage like wall.   
  
"Wait where are you going!?" Naruto said worriedly as she manage to get over. Thankfully when she flipped over the crib wall she landed on a soft pillow below. Naruto let out a breath of relief when she did. But the very active baby was already moving quickly outside the room.   
  
"Now where are you going?" Naruto asked worriedly. The little girl crawled all the way to the kitchen to an iron board with the iron unplugged on the edge. The plug was hanging on the ground and the baby was going right for it.   
  
"No little baby! You don't want to do that!" Naruto said as she began to tug on the plug cord. Making the iron fall down on the ground thankfully into a laundry basket and not on the baby.   
  
"I know I have to do something, but what can I do? Any ideas?" Naruto asked Cox not really expecting an answer. Thankfully he came up with his own seconds later.   
  
"Cox activate the metamorphoses. To guard and protect." Naruto said making sure to use his key words to properly activate the change or it wouldn't work otherwise. The Kitchen filled with light as Naruto's angel clothing turned into human clothing. His wings glowed for a split second before disappearing altogether. His guardian arm guards disappeared as well. Both being replace with red arm warmers. Naruto preferred short sleeves but always felt weird without something guarding his arm when his metal guards were off. It help to have the arm warmers.   
  
After quickly transforming Naruto worked fast to catch a glass vase filled with roses that the baby had shaken down. Once again just barely missing her. Naruto swore this kid had the devil’s luck. As he caught the case the water poured all over his hair. He really hoped that came out when he changed back.   
  
The little baby finally able to see him noticed and laugh at the look of Naruto covered in water and flowers.   
  
"Great." Naruto said sarcastically as the baby continued to laugh.

* * *

Konohamaru and Sasuke were deep in their game when the bell rang.  
  
"Damn! My mother here." Konohamaru said slamming the controller down as he went to answer for her.   
  
By this time Naruto had manage to get the little girl back to sleep and was changing back into his more natural angel form. It felt so weird not having his wings. Naruto doesn't think ever really walked anywhere he always flew the only thing he really used his legs for was standing and other activities that require he touch the ground.   
  
Sasuke had taken this opportunity to exit through the window.   
  
"Hi mom." Konohamaru said.   
  
"Hi how is everything?" His mother asked.   
  
"Very good." Naruto said mostly to himself feeling proud he manage to watch over the child all day.

* * *

"No very bad!" The professor said very disappointed in Naruto.  
  
"You can't substitute yourself for humans!" He said very upset at his actions. Naruto didn't quite understand what he did wrong.   
  
"But Konohamaru's little sister could have been badly hurt." Naruto justified.   
  
"That was the boys responsibility! You should have made him understand that more clearly!"   
  
"How? Sasuke was constantly in the way! He didn't want to take turns." Naruto said trying once again to justify his actions. But the professor wasn't hearing any of it.   
  
"That's enough. Sasuke of course just did what devils do."

* * *

In a room hidden deep within the school covered in portraits of people on every wall reflecting each of their souls the portrait of Konohamaru went from a peaceful kind smile to a dark red eyes evil look. A sure sign that Sasuke's actions had currently put him on the side of bad.

* * *

"And he won the challenge." The professor went on. "I hope for Konohamaru's sake this is the last time that something like that happens. Your finish here for now go up to the dreaming room and think it over." The professor said this time in a more calm and understanding tone. He understood this was Naruto's first try but you had to always be your best when a soul was at stake.  
  
Naruto made it to his and Hinata's room no problem. Glad that he didn't get lost this time.   
  
"Naruto? You're finally back. I'm so happy to see you again! I have so much to tell you!" Hinata called out when she saw her friend wrapping him in a deep hug. At least one of them had a good time. Hinata finally notice her friends sad face.   
  
"Did everything go okay?" she asked worriedly. Naruto shook his head in shame.   
  
"No. It's been a very difficult day."

* * *

Sasuke was currently laying on his bed staring at his palm which now had a filled in red star on it from when he and Naruto had touched earlier. He would have to find something to cover that up with. Even a devil knew there was one rule that you just didn't break.

The VETO.

* * *

In a dark gray world filled with nothing but fog and a single path leading to a throne a woman sat regal. Dressed in a hooded dress of white and gray a large spider in the center of the pattern. And you would have thought her a queen if you didn't notice the chains that held her to the platform not allowing her to move from it. Not even to walk the single path in front of her. Even if she could the large wall at the end of it would prevent her from getting out.  
  
She sat on her throne watching in replay Naruto's and Sasuke's match.

More specifically their touch.   
  
"Stop the image." So said to her one servant. A man dressed in a pattern similar to hers spider included only his outfit was more like a jogging suit then anything royal in anyway. He did as he was commanded stopping the image at a picture of Naruto.   
  
"Now enlarge it." The woman said and the man took the floating screen and stretched it out getting closer to Naruto's face.   
  
"Well done Minato. Well done." She praised him in a way that was more chore then kind. Though Minato took it as kind anyways seeing as he never got any praise from his mistress.   
  
"Thank you so much my lady." 


	2. Friends Forever

_"I did it Cox! I pass the next stage and now we're finally home!" Naruto said flying quickly to his house. Cox gave out an excited buzz._  
  
_"Your right mom will be proud of my beautiful radiant halo." Naruto said touching said halo as he spoke._  
  
_"It's so great to be back in Angie Town again." Naruto said to his little lady bug as they continued to fly together._  
  
_"Mom it's me Naruto! I'm back!" Naruto said as he open the door to a strangely dark house. He looked around in confusion._

 _"She's not here?" Naruto said out loud if only to fill the eerie silence. Naruto continued to fly around the house looking for his mother. Cox flew up to Naruto's ear and buzzed in a low and dark hum._  
  
_"Don't say that Cox! Not even as a joke!" Naruto said frowning at his small lady bug. Naruto flew even faster through the house now after what he had said._  
  
_"I get it now she's playing a little practical joke on me by hiding. Then she'll jump out and surprise me." Naruto said in denial as he flew up to his own old room._  
  
_"Mom are you in here?" He asked with a smile hoping she would jump out at any moment. But Naruto's smile was soon wiped off his face by the large amount of dust that filled the room from his absence. It was so thick it made him cough for a few seconds. When it had stopped Naruto seem to finally except his mom was gone._  
  
_"I guess mom is really gone." Naruto said to himself sadly as he walked further into the room._  
  
_"I just don't understand." Naruto said confused and hurt by his mother’s absences. Naruto then heard a evil, annoying, and familiar laugh coming from the teddy bear next to him. It was his favorite one except it was a little different it had an obnoxious conceded but familiar look on it's face. He just couldn't quite place from where he recognized that expression._  
  
_"Your starting to understand." The bear said in deep familiar voice and as frightening as this would usually be that voice brought more annoyance then fear._  
  
_"She finally got tired of waiting for you and left. Your all alone. No one wants to be with you Naruto. No one!" The bear said cruelly._  
  
_"That's not true! Be quiet! I'm not listening to you!" As Naruto said these words a flash seem to take over the room for a split second much like a camera._

 _"Now what?" Naruto mumbled. This day was bad enough._  
  
_"Your alone Naruto. They're all gone. Your alone." The bear said in a much calmer tone now. Which seemed worse than it's earlier laughing. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He felt tears well up in his eyes and dropped to his knees letting them fall as he buried his face in his bed._  
  
_While Naruto did this things slowly began to disappear around the room. Until nothing but the bed, the bear, and himself remain. Soon a thick fog seem to fill the room. But it wasn't the dust from earlier. It was real fog._  
  
_"What? What is that?" Naruto said raising his head to ask the seemingly all knowing bear. But all the bear said was "All alone forever." before it too disappear. Leaving Naruto all by himself. Exactly what he didn't want to be right now._  
  
_Finally the bed disappear and Naruto seem to fall through the ground at an incredible speed._  
  
Naruto tossed and turn in his sleep until finally he was released from his nightmare. Sitting on his bed watching him worriedly was Hinata.  
  
"Guess you had a bad dream huh." It wasn't really a question more like a confirmation. Naruto nodded sadly tears still falling from his eyes. Hinata handed out her purple handkerchief for Naruto to wipe his eyes. He took it gratefully.

* * *

(A/N: This is the enter thoughts I was talking about. It's basically Naruto writing in a journal)  
  
Naruto's journal  
  
I didn't know what to say to her. I still didn't quite appreciate that with a good friend sometimes you don't need a lot of words.

* * *

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I know how you feel. You know I've got my own bad dreams. I guess everybody does." Hinata said sitting at their small dining table. That was centered between the ends of their two sides of the room.  
  
"Hinata how did you know I had a nightmare." Naruto asked.  
  
"I saw you tossing in your sleep and... and... I didn't know rather I should wake you up or not." Hinata said as she printed out a photo from the side of the camera in her hand.  
  
"I knew it! You took a picture of my nightmare with your diga-dream camera. Now I know what that sudden flash was! I can't believe you'd invade my privacy like that. Your suppose to be my friend." Naruto said very angry at Hinata. But Hinata just sighed guiltily. This was exactly the opposite of what an angel should do. Angels don't invade friends privacy. Though there were a lot of things angels didn't do. Being bad as a whole mostly. It's not that they couldn't do it, it's just that an angels guilt was like a million times worse than any other species and could easily break their spirits.  
  
"Please forgive me Naruto. I know I crossed a line. Please forgive me won't you." Hinata said the horrible feeling of guilt already making her want to just through her halo away because she no longer felt like she deserved it. Naruto knowing this feeling well didn't hold it against her long at all because he said not seconds after her apology:  
  
"It's alright. Let's just forget it." As Naruto said these words he took the photo of his nightmare from Hinata's hands. It was him facing the bear yelling at it in anger, but it only showed him from the back. Hinata put a hand over the picture to cover it. Not wanting her friend to relive the moment. Sometimes dream pictures could make things seem too real.  
  
"It was just a nightmare. Naruto you wait and see you will pass to the next stage. Promise." She said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk, but remember whatever happens to Konohamaru is my responsibility. It doesn't change the fact I was defeated by devils." Naruto said sulking. He would never get his radiant halo!  
  
"So what?" They both heard coming from their side. They had been so into their conversation the hadn't notice to other two angel girls coming in. They didn't startle or demand why they came in because all angels trusted all angels. They probably just came here to make some friends. That's why angel dorm rooms tended to never be locked. The only people they had to worry for were devils and they never came on their side. It was forbidden not like they would want to anyways. It's too much positive energy they say. Makes them itch.  
  
"If you only knew how many times I've been beaten by devils myself. I'm Temari." She said holding out a hand to Naruto with a kind smile. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair sky blue eyes or maybe they were gray Naruto couldn't really tell. But what stood out the most were her pretty golden wings unlike Naruto baby blue ones. Naruto took her hand to shake without a thought knowing she wouldn't do something rude like pull her hand away at the last second like that dumb devil partner of his.

"Hi." Naruto said happily.  
  
"And this is Tenten." She said pointing to the girl behind her. The angel came walking up with a happy smile on her face. She had pretty pink wings on her back that seem to twitter a bit every now and again much like a humming bird. Just by looking at her she seem to be on a permanent sugar high.  
  
"Hey guys! The names Tenten. I like cakes, crème puffs, candies, sweets, and anything else that covered in sugar. I also like ice cream which I think is sweet? Not sure because I haven't really tri..." Tenten was cut off by Temari putting a hand on her mouth with an affectionate smile on her face. Too use to her friends babbling habits to be bothered by them. Not that she ever would to begin with. It was very hard to annoy an angel... well unless you were a devil.  
  
Naruto smiled at the two he could already tell they were going to be great friends.  
  
"Thanks I'm pretty sure we got the idea sweet." Temari said using her friends nickname. (A/N: This is her nickname because the original characters name was sweet and it tied into a lot of the dialogue. But no one will call her this that often except Temari or when it's brought up in important dialogue). Naruto with held a chuckle from Temari words with a smile.  
  
"Oh I finally got a smile from him." Temari said making her way to a seat at their table. As she sat Naruto took the time to introduce themselves.  
  
"I'm Naruto. She's Hinata. She was just listening to my complaining." Naruto said Tenten walking to stand between his and Temari's seat seeing as they didn't have enough chair. Naruto made a mental note to buy another.  
  
"If my hunch is right the devil your fighting against is a real bastard." Temari said with a fake concentrating look on her face. Making all the other angels chuckle at her antics.  
  
"His name is Sasuke and he definitely plays dirty." Naruto said just barley suppressing a scowl. Angels don't scowl.  
  
"As do all the devils I know. Now listen carefully the stage your at now is really difficult and many angels don't succeed on their first try." Temari said trying to get Naruto's spirits up. A depressed angel was a weak one. And Naruto would have to be strong to beat his devil enemy.  
  
"Really? Do you know anybody who failed?" Hinata asked Temari.  
  
"I do!" Tenten shout her two cents before Temari could even register what Hinata had ask. Tenten leaned over and pointed to Temari.

"She did! Temari is repeating this stage." Tenten said oblivious to the slightly angry face Temari was giving her. Not that she was really mad it was more for show. Tenten looked confused at Temari's mad face. Before she determine it wasn't real and just sent Temari a smile. Which just made her huff. It was hard to be intimidating when you literally wore a halo and had wings on your back.  
  
"Unfortunately she's right, but if I've learn anything at all it's that you don't lose your courage just because you lost a battle. Therefore my only advice is that you stiffen your wings and show that devil what your made of." Temari said as she walked out the room. Naruto watched her leave and was sad to say he was no more encouraged.  
  
"And if I don't succeed? If I lose again?" Naruto asked himself.  
  
"It's no use sitting around and crying about it. And always remember one thing if you need help you can count on us right?" Hinata said taking Naruto's hand as she looked up at Tenten for confirmation on her statement.  
  
"She's absolutely right. You call and will be right there." Tenten said with a large smile. Helping each other fight was what angel's did from the very beginning of their battles with devils. It was in their very nature to always help a fellow angel out. It's why they always beat devils in the past. Devils were always against asking for help. Only ever seen as strong by their peers if they could handle their own fight. So they would always stupidly charge in on a group of angels alone.

 _'Devils are so dumb.'_  Tenten thought to herself.  
  
"But that won't work. You can't bail me out every time I have a problem." Naruto said seemingly refusing to see the bright side to all of this. That was very un-angle like. Angels always saw the bright side.  
  
"Well of course not every time, but when you really get into trouble don't hesitate call us and we'll fly. We'll be right by your side." Tenten said with as much energy as ever. Finally managing to make Naruto smile.  
  
"Angels friends together forever!" Tenten said grabbing both Hinata and Naruto's hand as she shout it. It was so cheesy yet it succeeded in making them all happy.  
  
"I hope your ready Sasuke cause here I come!" Naruto said full confidence back. He throw the handkerchief he had been clutching behind himself without look accidentally covering poor Cox with it.

* * *

"And that's the reason why you can never never trust anybody." The female devil professor said to her class. Sasuke was leaning back in his chair barley listening as he yawned. In the back another devil girl had large headphones in and was happily listening to music. The devil girl to her side was currently painting her fingernails. The only one who seem to be listening at all was a heavyweight devil boy who was taking notes.  
  
"Your the only one you can trust. That is the essential lesson we must teach the humans." The professor went on seeming unbothered by her classes behavior.

"Any questions?" She called and Sasuke gave a large stretch with another yawn. This class was so boring. Like he didn't already know how to corrupt somebody.  
  
"Sasuke I'm glad to see your bored that's the attitude I want to see. Choji you could learn something from you friend Sasuke." The professor said to the large devil. Now known as Choji.  
  
"I get what you saying prof. but I find I am unable to completely distract my attention when you speak." Choji said back to his teacher. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the front of the class.

"Hey teach don't get mad at Choji. We can't all be made of my superior quality." Sasuke said as he sat on the table in the front row next to Choji.  
  
"Megalomaniacal as usual." The female devil painting her fingernails said with an eye roll at Sasuke.  
  
"Thank you so much Ino." Sasuke said. Insults were compliments for devils. And they really were to. Ino meant no ill intention to her friend it was an honest compliment. Not that she would say that out loud. Besides Sasuke knew.  
  
"And what about you Sakura? Don't you have some compliments for me." He asked the devil sitting next to Ino who was listening to music. When she didn't respond because of it Ino knocked her head phones off.  
  
"Excuse me but did I miss something." She said as snobby as possible.  
  
"The entire lesson. Very good." The professor said.  
  
"We were talking about selfishness. Mr. Selfish is on top again." Ino told Sakura. Sasuke just smiled cockily.  
  
"I'm sure you must mean the bottom. Oh yes that's right I'm the best." Sasuke said bucking his own ego more and more.  
  
"That's because you've beaten that angel who's always got his head in the clouds." Sakura said explain why everyone was acting like he was such an asshole (In a good way). For some reason hearing someone else insult Naruto besides himself didn't sit well with Sasuke. Without thinking about it Sasuke said back harshly.  
  
"His name is Naruto." His friends seem shocked by this.  
  
"Naruto? You call him by name?" Sakura asked and Sasuke back tracked immediately.  
  
"We must know our enemy am I right teach?" Sasuke said.  
  
"Exactly right. But be on your guard or you could fail Sasuke." The professor warned.  
  
"There's no risk of me failing teach. And as for that angel I going to make sure he regrets having come down to earth." Sasuke said walking out the classroom clenching his one gloved hand in determination. He wouldn't admit it but he was actually kind of nerves for their next challenge. Not because he thought he would lose but because he was afraid to touch Naruto again. What if he got a star mark on a place he couldn't hide as easily like he did with the one on his hand. Or what if something new happens all together.  
  
"But right now on this matter I have no time to waste." Sasuke said touching the button next to the door to open it.  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes that boy just looks strange to me. And that glove is just not a good look for him." Sakura said when Sasuke was gone.

* * *

In the hall Sasuke had taken his glove off and was staring at his hand while he replayed the memory of how they touched in his head again and again.  
  
"This just doesn't want to go away." Sasuke mumbled angrily as he clenched his fist looking down at it.  
  
"Hi." He heard from a familiar angel voice that made him look up to see Naruto standing in the hall in front of him.  
  
"Well hello there. Nice bumping into you here. Didn't think you'd get rid of me so easily did you?" Naruto said with a confident smile on his face. All it took was a little pep talk and he was back to himself again. No... he was more confident then he ever was. Sasuke gave a smirk as he slid his glove back on.  
  
"I really didn't. I enjoy seeing you lose and I adore seeing you get angry." Sasuke said with his usual wicked smile and Naruto got closer (careful not to get to close) with a face covered with rage.  
  
"Alright asshole, if it's a lesson you need I'll teach you one right now." The bell rung as Naruto said this.  
  
"I'm sorry angel. Lessons are just not on the schedule." Sasuke said chuckling as he flew up off the ground to avoid the teens leaving their classrooms.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" A boy cried out as he was pushed into the school fountain by three bullies.  
  
"Nice dive Udon!" The one of the bullies teased as they all laughed.  
  
"You'd make it big in a circus!" The much heavy weighted one said.  
  
"Your just bullies!" Udon said as he checked his glasses for cracks. The bullies shared a look with each other.  
  
"Didn't you here what Darius said? Keep on training." The smaller of the three bullies said as he push Udon again. Sasuke who was in the background with Naruto was cheering them on.  
  
"What do you mean three against one that's not fair!" Naruto said pissed off at Sasuke's cheering for the bullies.  
  
"Let me think about it. You could slap a fine on them?" Sasuke said just to get under Naruto's skin. But his tease worked a little to well when Naruto flew off. Sasuke followed not wanting his fun to end just yet.  
  
"Oh finally! Now Konohamaru will give a hand to that poor boy." Naruto said having complete faith that his human would do the right thing.  
  
"You sure about that?" Sasuke asked making Naruto frown at his words. Naruto's frown only stretched Sasuke's smile. Spending time with his angel only seem to make the devil smile more while making the angel frown. It was actually kind of funny to see out of context. The happy devil and the angry angel. A bit unbelievable.  
  
"Hey Konohamaru! Let's teach theses bullies a lesson!" Udon said to his long time friend. Knowing that he would have his back like he would always have his.  
  
"There's not hope of that Udon. Nobodies crazy enough to mess with us. Especially for you." The bullies said looking at Konohamaru seeing what he would do. Udon was also looking expectantly with the same look Naruto had believing he would do the right thing. Sasuke was lounging back in the air with his legs cross and hands behind his head watching it all happen. Either way he was happy. If Konohamaru said no then he didn't even have to bother trying to corrupt him today. If he said yes then Sasuke got to see a fight. Win win.  
  
"I... I.. um..." Konohamaru stuttered trying to think of a way out of this. Understanding he was about to leave Udon said.  
  
"But Konohamaru what about our friendship?" His face was contorted in betrayal. It wasn't even about the bullying anymore. He just couldn't believe Konohamaru wouldn't help him on the spot. Naruto was also getting fed up with his human hesitating.  
  
"Come on Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"He can't hear you~" Sasuke said in a singing song tone of voice. Naruto just glared at him before turning back to the scene.  
  
"I... Umm... I can't help you! I gotta get going!" Konohamaru said before running off. Udon sighed in disappointment. It seem like he really didn't have friends.  
  
"You see this time I won even before the fight started." Sasuke gloated.  
  
"Choose the Challenge!" Naruto said pissed off at Konohamaru's choice Pissed off at Sasuke's gloating! Pissed off at his first lost! And PISSED OFF AT ALWAYS BEING PISSED. Sasuke almost fell out of air in shock at Naruto's words. Wasn't it clear he already won.  
  
"What!?" Sasuke shouted in disbelief.  
  
"You really want to do this?" Sasuke said chuckling slightly wondering what Naruto thought he could possibly do to change Konohamaru's mind.  
  
"I want you in the challenge room now! And we'll see who gets the first move with Konohamaru this time!" Naruto shouted and the real rage that was reflected in his eyes simply made Sasuke stare for a second. If Naruto was a devil Sasuke was sure he would fall for him. But he wasn't so he immediately took that thought and threw it away never to be thought about again.  
  
"Well if you want a challenge why don't you come over to my place." Sasuke said with an extra wicked smirk. He new just what to turn the challenge room into and t would pay Naruto back for last time too.

* * *

Sasuke flew in front of Naruto gesturing and a presentation way to the space around them. It was dark and red covered with fire and brimstone. The air was unclear and there was trash and pollution everywhere. Not that it stayed long it burned almost immediately on contact with the hot ground and lava rivers. Adding to the smoke in the already blackened air. Though despite all of this it had homes, buildings and other constructions all around carved into the blood red stones, rock, and natural landforms around them.  
  
"I'd like to welcome you to sulfur city!" Sasuke said doing a turn in the air coming back to stand float next to Naruto who was looking on in shock at the challenge room.  
  
"There's fire, volcanoes, and a light sulfur perfume in the air." Sasuke said as if he were describing a tourists spot.  
  
"I can't believe you actually turned the challenge room into devil city." Naruto said devil city like it physically hurt him to have to say.  
  
"I told you I'd take you to my house." Sasuke said jokingly.  
  
"It's almost as ugly as you are." Naruto said which only made Sasuke laugh. It was hard to take any insult seriously coming from such lovable and cuddly creatures like angels.  
  
"Your so clever with words." He said after composing himself.  
  
"Don't tell me we're here to talk. I can do that with the girls." Naruto said teasingly he had to say he enjoyed the banter.  
  
"Okay angel. The time for talk is over." Sasuke said just barely keeping the 'my' from in front the 'angel'.  
  
"Let's see how good you are with your wings. This time there's only one goal. If you want the first move with Konohamaru get passed me." Sasuke said with complete confidence he couldn't be beaten especially after last time.  
  
"That's it?" Naruto asked shocked at how simple it sounded. Until he caught a whiff of the sulfur gas in the air. He pinched his nose and back up a bit from the volcano he was next to.  
  
"The sulfur smell here must have dulled your brain. You know I'm faster than you." Naruto said excited for his win.  
  
"Well see about that." Sasuke in his tone that meant he was scheme something. Before he flew off beginning the challenge.  
  
"Speed fly." Naruto said and his winds grew three times their regular size and lite up so bright the baby blue looked almost white. They beat fast and strongly together like a hummingbird's wings. When Naruto was close on Sasuke heals he turned his head back to say.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to my pet flame, but don't be jealous." Sasuke said as a large demonic creature that resembled a dragon in ways flew out of nowhere blocking Naruto's path.  
  
"You can't change the rules in the middle of something! It was just a speed race!" Naruto yelled at the still laughing Sasuke who was quickly flying away.  
  
"And it still is. I want to see how fast that dragon is able to break you into pieces!" Sasuke shouted back so the scowling Naruto could hear him. Though Naruto didn't get to glare for long because a blast of fire came at him from the side the dragon was on. Naruto back up before ducking under the flame trying to fly away.  
  
_'Shit! I can't out fly this thing for long!'_  Naruto thought as he flew as fast he could while dogging fire as he was chased the huge beast. Sasuke completely forgotten. While dogging another blast of fire Naruto ran into a wall and fell to the hot ground managing to turn on time he landed on his feet. Sadly so did the dragon right in front of him.  
  
_'Naruto!'_  Sasuke thought in an alarmed panic. He had been watching until this moment. He really thought his angel could out fly this thing! At least until the time ran out and he won!  
  
_'I must be strong! I have to do this for Konohamaru! He needs me! I'm his guardian angel. I have to protect him from the wrong choices. From evil.'_ Naruto face morphed into a look of rage as he thought about his human. He would not let his soul be corrupted further by Sasuke!  
  
"Rock fly." Naruto called out and his wings stretched large and big covering him fully as they harden stronger than steel. He stayed like this as the dragon continued to blow fire at him. He could feel himself losing strength and knew he didn't have much longer to stay like this. That's when Naruto remembered his talk with Hinata and Tenten earlier.  
  
Naruto released his rock fly when the dragon stop breathing fire. "Angel's friends!" Naruto shouted the stupid call signal Tenten had come up with for him to summon them. He really thought it was kind of silly and almost didn't say it out of embarrassment but Tenten seem to be really proud of coming up with it so Naruto said it anyways and wouldn't ask her to change it.  
  
The moment the words left his mouth he could see to pretty pairs of wings coming down from the sky. Tenten pink one and Hinata yellowish gold ones.  
  
Sasuke was too shocked to see them there to even bother teasing Naruto about the dumb catch phrase. How the hell did they get in!  
  
"You guys came!" Naruto said happily he was scared they may have been busy and wouldn't be able to help.  
  
"Didn't we promise." Tenten said like it was all the answer Naruto needed. And it was for angels.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Tenten asked just as the dragon flew up to try and bite them all which they manage to dodge on time.  
  
"So rude!" Tenten said as she fixed her now crooked halo.  
  
"Sasuke said we were having a race then he sticked the friendly neighborhood fire breather on me." Naruto explain as they continued to fly away from the dragon.  
  
"Heavens! What a total bastard!" Tenten said a look a disgust on her face. Why couldn't devils just play fair?  
  
"What do you expect from a devil? But don't you worry you deal with Sasuke and we'll deal with the dragon." Hinata said the last part to Naruto.  
  
"Okay time to calm down big dragon! Medium fly! Thunderstorm!" Hinata said and her wings seem to turn to lightning as she made thunderclouds form from the pollution clouds above striking the dragon many times but not quite bring it down. Tenten took this as her chance.  
  
"Is that all you got. I'm going to show you what a real roar is." She said to the dragon that was trying to scare them off with it's roars.  
  
"Sound fly!" Tenten said and her pretty pink wings seem to cover themselves and a deeper pink music notes all over. Tenten warned Hinata to plug her ear as she activated her power. The high pitch sound waves threw the dragon through the air knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Damn it! Naruto you didn't win yet you still have to..." Sasuke was cut off by the sight of Naruto's feet appearing in front of him as he tried to fly away.  
  
"Pass you? I just did." Naruto said triumphantly as he looked down at Sasuke.  
  
"Three against one isn't fair!" Sasuke shouted out of rage at losing his winning streak.  
  
"Slap a fine on me." Naruto said with a cruel smirk remembering Sasuke's earlier words.  
  
"Well the first move with Konohamaru is your but I'll have the last. Konohamaru will make the wrong choice!" Sasuke shouted making Naruto's face contort In shock from Sasuke's just absolute need to make their human evil. Naruto just didn't get why! Devils are weird!

* * *

In a foggy world where our regal prisoner sits a screen is paused in that very face Naruto had by the hand of the woman herself.  
  
"Minato!" She summoned her servant. He came running down the path as fast as he could.  
  
"I am at your service my lady!" He said not even giving himself time to catch his breath. The queen point at the screen of Naruto.  
  
"His tears. I want his tears! Don't you dare come back empty handed!"


	3. Poor Devil

Naruto's Journal  
  
My troubles started with this awful dream. Angie Town was deserted. My house was deserted. I was the only one left. Completely alone. But like I said it was only a dream. The real nightmare hadn't happen yet. You know my friends right? (A/N: This is actually how they original character wrote in the journal). Hinata is a true force of nature. She always carries her diga-dream camera around. Which can photograph other people's dreams.   
  
Temari is a repeating student, but don't let that full you she really very smart.   
  
And Tenten is sweet. It's her nickname and her personality. She's funny but she can be tough when she needs to be. Together they manage to lift my spirits.   
  
Why did my spirits need to be lifted? The usual... MEN.   
  
This first was Konohamaru the earthly one I'm in charge of. Who ignored a friends who was in trouble.   
  
And the second is a devil named Sasuke. He's a student like I am but from the other side of the tracks. He already beat me once in the challenge room. And he would have succeeded there again if it hadn't been for my friends. Thanks to Tenten and Hinata I defeated him and won the right to make the first move with Konohamaru, but the most difficult part of the job has to be done alone.

* * *

Naruto stopped writing in his journal to look up at his cute buzzing mascot.  
  
"Now that I have the first move with Konohamaru I have to make it count." Naruto said before closing his book to think about how he would use his move. Not really coming up with any ideas Naruto decided to walk around town.  
  
"That's right I have to make sure that Konohamaru absolutely understands it was just wrong to abandon his friends when they needed him the most. " Naruto said to Cox as they walk side by side. Cox answered him with a buzz of his own.  
  
"I know you're right I can't afford to make another mistake so stop reminding me!" Naruto said to his nagging little friend. But Naruto didn't stay mad for long it was his job.  
  
But Cox seem to have his feelings hurt by Naruto yelling at him. He was only trying to help. The little bugs eyes became slanted with sadness and his antenna lowered while his buzzing seemed much less happy. He turned his back to Naruto and flew off a little but not out of reach. Naruto rubbed his neck with guilt. The excruciating angel kind that ripped at his stomach. It was a horrible thing that made it clear yelling at his friends went completely against his nature.  
  
"I'm sorry." Naruto said quickly and honestly to his little friend wanting to cry himself as he held Cox with both hands (Yes he's that big) and kissed him on the side of his face.  
  
"Forgive me?" Naruto asked wanting that pain in his gut to go away as soon as possible but mostly feeling horrible for hurting his friend.  
  
"It's just that Sasuke is intent on pushing Konohamaru down the wrong path. And I'm just really having a hard time trying to stop him. It's frustrating." Naruto explain to his little friend wanting him to know he wasn't mad at him just Sasuke. Which he felt no guilt over what-so-ever. Devils were the only thing angels felt nothing for expect annoyance or anger.  
  
Naruto and Cox's conversation was interrupted by a bark from a large dog behind him. Naruto didn't really know the breed. There were no dogs in Angie town or Sulfur city. Naruto was shocked that the dog seemed to senses his presences. He thought he was invisible to all earthly ones? Guess that only applied to humans.  
  
The dog continued to bark at the slightly frightened Naruto and terrified Cox. Naruto was kind of worried that if the dog could see him then it may be able to touch him. More importantly attack him. Naruto felt Cox trying to hide in the back of his hair.  
  
"Calm down Cox in angelic form were invisible to the earthly ones." Naruto said try to calm his friends, but the dog only barks louder making Naruto feel sure it could see him. "Of course that rule may not apply to dogs." Naruto said honestly to his little lady bug who was shaking at this point.  
  
The dog started to charge at them and Naruto gasped in shock covering his face with his arms forgetting he could fly. He waited in anticipation to be tackled until he heard someone command the dog to stop.  
  
"Buster heel!" The person who had ordered the dog was none other than Udon. The dog had stopped in its track and turned around to him running up with a large adorable grin only dogs could give.  
  
"Good boy! What were you barking at? I don't see anybody?" Udon said until he was= attacked with large licks from his dog to his face. Udon laughed in happiness at the display of affection. Naruto sighed out in relief from not being attack and then watch the scene with interested eyes.  
  
"Looks like Udon is really great with dogs. You know what Cox this gives me an idea." Naruto said with an excited smile. He now knew what he had to do.

* * *

Currently inside Hinata's and Naruto's room a man in a black and gray hoodie by the name of Minato was searching for something. He looked all around throwing items across the room that were in his way and pushing things all together.  
  
Long into his search the room was a little trashed but not more than usually. Minato jumped slightly when the door to the room open.  
  
Tenten walked in calling out her friends name looking for him.  
  
"Naruto! Hinata! Oh well nobody's home. I guess I'll have to look by myself. No where did I put them? Let's see..." Tenten said starting to look over the dinner table and saw nothing. She then went over to look at the other sides of the room and still found nothing.  
  
"I can't find them anywhere!" She said loudly getting kind of frustrated which took a lot to do seeing as she was an angel. And nothing bothered angels... well except devils.  
  
"Let me think now." Tenten said before smiling at an idea. She check under the pillow.  
  
"I knew you couldn't hide forever!" Tenten said happily unaware of the man coming out of his hiding space behind her too busy celebrating her find. He was about to attack her when she lifted what she had.  
  
"My new sunglasses!" Tenten said putting the pink glass on. They went so well with her wings.  
  
"Heavenly." She said looking at herself in the mirror. The man retreated behind the couch once again when she did.

* * *

Konohamaru kicked off his bike and started his ride to school. Naruto watched him go from behind a building. Not wanting to be seen when he did his transformation.  
  
"Here we go. Cox activate metamorphosis. To guard and protect." Naruto said as he changed. His halo and wings disappeared. His blue steel arm guards replaced with red bracelets. His angel attire replace with a casual t-shirt and jeans that cut off just below the knee with golden sandals and a white button up open over the t-shirt the cuffs rolled up to his elbow.  
  
"What do you think am I missing anything? Of course!" Naruto said remembering the last thing he need for his plan.  
  
Konohamaru was humming as he pedaled down the street unaware of what was about to happen.  
  
Naruto was running after Konohamaru. Well more like being pulled by the 5 large dogs he had leashes to.  
  
"Excuse me! Coming through! Out of control pooches!" Naruto shouted not wanting to hit any civilians.  
  
"Your going to hurt somebody!" Naruto heard from the old man in the business suit.  
  
"Someone's going to need a new job." Konohamaru said in amusement as he watched the blonde guy being practically dragged by dogs on the other side of the street. Naruto finally tripped and released the leashes setting the dogs free to chase after Konohamaru. Who was suddenly peddling a lot faster in his bike.  
  
"Oh No! No! No!" He said going as fast as he could.  
  
"Go away! Chase someone else!" Konohamaru scream to the dog. riding out into traffic just barley dogging cars. He hit a curb doing so and flew off his bike landing on the ground hard. He got up quickly though seeing as the dogs were still after him. Konohamaru had run all the way to the school still being chased.  
  
He screamed out "Help! Somebody help!" as he got closure to the entrance. The other students looked on in panic before jumping out the way themselves.  
  
Konohamaru continued to be chased until a loud commanding voice yelled out "Stay!" Halting all the dogs in there place.  
  
The voice was once again Udon. Who after getting the dogs to stop knelt down to pet them.  
  
"The nerds a dog whisper." Some random girl stated the obvious. Naruto came walking up not even a little out of breath.  
  
"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver. If it weren't for you these dogs could have really hurt this guy." Naruto said pointing to Konohamaru who was now kneeling next to Udon.  
  
"Well he's right you know. Thanks Udon." Konohamaru said giving his friends a smile and pat on the back. But Udon completely ignored him. He stood up straight again and kindly handed Naruto the leashes before walking off completely ignoring Konohamaru. Who was feeling his earlier guilt set in again.  
  
Sasuke walked up to Naruto. Being already at the school he saw most of the end of what happen and could guess the rest. Sasuke laughed when he was by Naruto.  
  
"Good job. Konohamaru was suppose to help Udon Naruto." He said laughing again believing Naruto's plan had failed.  
  
"I like your way better. Now I get to win without having to even bother transforming." Sasuke said gloatingly. But Naruto's smile stayed in place if anything it grew. Like he knew something Sasuke didn't.  
  
"He who laughs last laughs best." Was the only thing Naruto said back.

* * *

Back with our strange hood man who has been looking through another angel room. It was really hard to find what he was looking for when he didn't know for sure which room was Naruto's. He looked through drawers and dressers as well as under beds but didn't find it.  
  
It was only until he stripped the entire bed and tossed over the top mattress did he find what he was looking for. A purple handkerchief that had been used to wipe Naruto's tears. He grabbed it as soon as he saw it.  
  
"At last." He said not taking long to admire his achievement he ran out as soon as possible not bothering to clean the room.

* * *

It was the next morning and Udon was once again being harassed in front the fountain.  
  
"Get out your popcorn the show's about to begin." Sasuke said to Naruto as the hovered above head of the school lot.  
  
"Why are you guys doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Udon asked not understanding the mentality of a bully. How could anyone find this fun!  
  
"Because we like to watch diving." The heavyweight bully said seeming to be the leader of the group. They all laughed at his sarcastic words. Sasuke was once again cheering them on.  
  
"You can't be a champion diver if you don't practice." The bullies said as they back Udon up to the fountain preparing to push him. That is until a large splash came from behind Udon before they could wetting them all.  
  
In the water was a smiling Konohamaru.  
  
"How's that for a dive?" He asked proudly. Only getting confused stares from the bullies in return.  
  
"Good job Konohamaru!" Naruto said cheering for Konohamaru as Sasuke had gone quite. Just as shocked as the bullies.  
  
"If you want I'll show you another one." He said jumping hard in the water making a huge splash that covered them all.  
  
"I could keep this up all day!" Konohamaru said his smile still wide, but becoming a little more cocky at the bullies.  
  
"No man. This is no fun at all. Come on." The leader said walking away with his friends. It was no fun when the nerd enjoyed it.  
  
"Konohamaru! I don't know what to say." Udon said happily glad to know his friend was actually his friend. Konohamaru stood out the water.  
  
"Well I do. Your my friend and friends don't abandon each other. You think you can ever forgive me?" The only response Konohamaru got was a large hug from his dear childhood friends. He took that as a good sign.

* * *

In a hidden room in the school full of portraits an evil looking picture of Konohamaru smiled and lightened reflecting the now overflowing goodness of his soul once again.

* * *

"Congratulations Naruto! You defeated Sasuke by helping Konohamaru to make the right decisions. Your earthly one has learned the value of friendship. Thanks to you alone." As his professor said this his friends were all clapping and cheering for him.  
  
"Thanks professor Hiruzen, but I can't take all the credit for this victory." Naruto said shocking Hiruzen.  
  
"What are you saying Naruto?" Hiruzen said confused.  
  
"I'm saying that I wouldn't have been able to teach anybody anything if I hadn't first learn the value of friendship from these angels." Naruto said pulling Tenten and Hinata into a group hug. Making them all smile happily hugging each other tight.  
  
"I just love them soooo much." Naruto said meaning every word as they hugged more. Hiruzen watched the seen with happy eyes. He was glad to see his student learning more about what it meant to be an angel.  
  
Naruto's mood dropped slightly though when he noticed the red star still on the palm of his hand.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in disappointment as he sat in class. Until he felt his hand burning. He grabbed his palm and groaned a little in pain.  
  
"Awwww it hurts doesn't it?." Ino said with fake sympathy standing in front of Sasuke's table with Sakura.  
  
"The great Sasuke defeated by a cloud-headed angel." She continued to taunt. Making Sasuke recognize what she was saying taking his mind of the dimming pain. Before it flared up again coming in waves.  
  
"Naruto? Was that the twinkle toes name?" Sakura said joining in on the teasing.  
  
"Don't mention that name." Sasuke snapped. His friends believing it was because of his lost. Which was part of it but mostly whenever he heard it his hand flared in pain even more where that damn star was!  
  
"Oh but you will. Wallow in your pain all you like, but you are a laughing stock. And this isn't going away anytime soon. An egomaniac like you beaten by a group of angels!" Their professor yelled in Sasuke's face disappointed. Her star pupil beaten so easily! Oh it made her blood boil!  
  
"If you can't handle girl power on your own we'd be happy to help." Sakura said talking about how just two female angels was enough to bring Sasuke down.  
  
"Understand this I don't need anybody's help! Anybody's! Got it!" Sasuke shouted mind off his pain again at being insulted. He got up to storm out the classroom.  
  
The three devils watched him go.  
  
"Well than. Isn't he fiery." Sakura said happy to see her friend have his fire back.  
  
"Yeah, if I didn't know him any better I'd actually be worried." Ino said a contemplative hand on her chin.  
  
"He's a sore loser. Poor little devil." The professor said not a bit of care in her voice.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room head down in shame now that everyone was gone. That is until he felt a bolt of anger.  
  
"I don't care about any of them!" He shouted throwing a wooden gothic style chair across the darkly decorated closed room. A sharp contrast to the bright colorful open view angel dorms. Sasuke stopped his rant when pain shot through his hand again.  
  
"Ahhh! My hand! What did he do to me?" Sasuke asked aloud as he sat on his bed and other hand squeezing the pained one.  
  
"Why me? This burns like crazy." Sasuke said taking off his glove to look at the star. His snake mascot slithered on his shoulder and hissed in his ear.  
  
"Your right Baskcolists I should have never thought about breaking the VETO and touching Naruto."

* * *

Once again in the foggy world with but one throne and one path our queen of a prisoner sat waiting for her servant to return. He came soon through a portal much like her floating screens.  
  
"My lady I have returned." Minato called out.  
  
"I can see that you idiot! Why do you disturb my rest!" She shouted at the kneeling man.  
  
"Forgive me mistress." He said head bowed low.  
  
"Forgiveness is not in my nature remember? Why are you here?" She said once again.  
  
"My lady I have found what you requested and I am sorry it took so long." He said holding out the purple scarf.  
  
"You will approach me." She said in a now calmer voice. That is until she felt he was moving to slow.  
  
"Quickly! Quickly!" She shouted making him pick up his pace going up the stairs.  
  
"Yours." He said holding up the scarf hire.  
  
"Finally!" She said as her pale hand took hold of it. Her black nails scraping over the glove of the man’s hand.  
  
"The tears of the chosen one. Finally Naruto is within my reach!" She said raising her hand and staff high as she laugh wickedly into the emptiness of her word. A laugh much crueler and more wicked than any devils ever was.


	4. Real Beauty

Naruto's Journal  
  
Did you ever look at yourself in the mirror and think that the face staring back at you is kind of alien? That it doesn't seem to belong to you at all? Well just know it happens to everyone. Maybe that's the reason we spend so much time measuring ourselves. A ruler for height, a thermometer for temperature, and the scale for your weight.   
  
We constantly need numbers and objective data telling us how we really are. And when numbers aren't enough then we let others measure us.   
  
In fact sometimes when we look in the mirror it can be hard to figure out who is looking back.

* * *

Hinata stood in only her bra and panties on top of a scale watching the numbers go up. When they finally stopped at 999 Hinata felt like she wanted to cry.  
  
"Oh no! No! No! I put on weight again! Another star kilo. This is awful!" Hinata stared down at the number very upset at her lack of success losing weight.

* * *

A blonde stylish girl came walking into the class (Human class) up to her friends who were dressed just as nicely. These were that one group of popular girls that every school seem to have and everyone seem to love and hate with all their heart.  
  
"How do I look girl?" She asked her two friends with a condescending tone. They both looked at her in shock the bluenett bubble gum even popped in shock.   
  
"You look fantastic!"   
  
"So sheik!"   
  
The girls called out in unison. The bluenett got up to admire her friends new outfit closure. "Astonishing! Get a loud of you! With that outfit the boys are going to line up to invite you to the Autumn party. You look great!" She said while she circled her friend. The girl continued to pose in place as if she was nothing less than the best model in the world. All three looked over at a boy with a sideways hoodie and spray can bottle across the room when the bluenett mention boys.   
  
"I know I'm just hoping Nico will." The blonde girl said watching said boy spray paint one of the lockers in the room with a white skull.   
  
"I know! Last year I spent a week having this tattoo done and can you believe Nico barely said word to me!" The third friend said lifting her leg on the desk and raising her pants leg to show off the skull tattoo to her friends.   
  
"Well at least we're trying you know. Not like that hopeless little case over there." The first girl said while she looked over at another girl across the room. This girl was a lot different from them she had on no make up or extension. Her nails weren't painted or fake but they were nicely manicured and clean. She had on a simple headband and a white comfortable looking yarn sweater that went surprisingly well with her lime green jeans. Though the green sneakers and headband helped. She seem like a sweet girl who was quietly doing her work not bothering anyone. The girls decided they wanted to mess with her anyways. They walked over like lioness to a gazelle.   
  
"Moegi what are you doing? Are you going to the Autumn party? I can't imagine how many invitations you must have gotten already." The bluenett said and Moegi didn't pick up on her sarcasm fast enough.   
  
"Actually... I..." She tried to say a little embarrassed not to have a date but she was cut off by the second blonde.   
  
"Wait I think I can guess. Let's say zero." She said making her friends laugh at the mean comment before they walked off like chuckling hyenas.   
  
"Dressed like that the only boy that would invite her anywhere is an eight year old." They mumbled to each other while walking off. When they were gone Moegi pulled out her mirror disappointed at the plain face that looked back at her.

* * *

Tenten, Temari, and Naruto were all sitting together at a lunch table eating cake happily when Tenten said.  
  
"There's really nothing better than a nice piece of cake to start the day." As she said this Hinata was walking up with nothing on her plate but a small cup of tea and a sad look on her face.   
  
"What's the matter? You got a stomach ache?" Tenten asked with her simple childlike mind.   
  
"I only wish. My tummy is grumbling. I just started this new diet and I'm starving." Hinata said looking bitterly at Naruto's slice of cake.   
  
"Diet? Why do you have to be on a diet? Your an amazing shape!" Temari said confused. She'd kill for the confidence to where nothing but a crop top and show her stomach like Hinata does. But she's too shy that's why she wears a sweater most days... everyday.   
  
"I already tried to get her to understand but she doesn't hear me." Naruto said waving a hand in front his face.   
  
"Why? Is she deaf? Are you deaf!" Tenten said shouting across the table to see if Hinata could hear her.   
  
"No. But I'm not blind either you guys. Your all so skinny and me I'm on the other hand I'm just fat." Hinata said and her little firefly came up in front her face to reprimand her for saying that about herself before reminding her about having to meet Hiruzen.   
  
"And now I'm late! Hiruzen is waiting for me in the classroom. There seems to be some kind of problem with my earthly one." Hinata said ignoring her fireflies first comments and taking another sip of her tea before running off.   
  
Hinata came in the see Hiruzen already waiting for her with her earthly one on the large screen in front the class. He gestured for her to take a seat next to him on desk. She did and watched with him as her earthly one seem to be looking at herself in the mirror and trying to make changes. She took off her headband and tried to make cute bangs but all it did was fall flat on her forehead in an unattractive way.   
  
She kept shaking her head in disappointment at her own reflection.   
  
"Moegi? What's her problem?" Hinata asked clearly seeing her earthly one was upset, but she just didn't know why.   
  
"Do you mean your not able to see it for yourself?" Hiruzen asked watching as Moegi tried putting on a yellow daisy covered dress which didn't really suit her.

* * *

"That girl is confused. She can't decide if she likes herself or not anymore and you must push her to hate herself. To desire to be someone else." The female devil said to her student Ino.  
  
"So would you like me to beat her self-esteem black and blue?" Ino asked casually her head resting on her arms atop the desk.   
  
"Not you, she must do it to herself. Having her hair dyed, wearing more makeup, even something more extreme. Maybe a permanent tattoo or even a nice tongue piercing!"

* * *

"These are all ways to conform with her friends. To try to be accepted or even perhaps to have some boy like her." Hiruzen explain to Hinata.  
  
"And this is...?" Hinata asked not seeing the problem. Hiruzen raised and eyebrow.   
  
"Wrong. Everyone of us if unique Hinata. A creature different from all the others. A beauty, true beauty is not in copies but in originals."

* * *

Ino nodded her head at her professor "Got it covered prof." She said understanding her mission.  
  
"Then hurry to the challenge room. For anyone who's interested the lesson is over." The professor said and began making her own way out the class. Choji watched her go his eyes never leaving her body for a second.   
  
"Wake up Choji the professors out of your league completely." Sakura said closing his mouth by pushing up his jaw.   
  
"Why!? What am I missing? You know I totally hate her." Choji said and Sakura had to admit that was the start of a beautiful relationship.   
  
"And that's to your credit, but look at you. Always the same clothes. The same look. Your not able to reinvent yourself. On the contrary Sasuke with his glove..." Sakura said looking over at said boy. The sound of his glove becoming a part of the conversation put Sasuke's hair on end.   
  
"What's my glove got to do with it?" He said snippily.   
  
"Since you asked you wear it night and day it's like your hiding something. " Sakura said honestly.. for once.   
  
"You think professor Tsunade would look at me if I walked around wearing a cool glove like his?" Choji asked excitedly.   
  
"Not a glove like his. His glove. Sasuke why don't you help a devil out and give him your glove." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Making him stand to leave.   
  
"Your not funny Sakura." was the only thing he said as he walked a bit faster than usual to the door, but Sakura followed right after.   
  
"What are you hiding?" She finally asked a giddy undertone in her voice. She loved a mystery.   
  
"I'm not hiding anything at all." Sasuke said defensively.   
  
"Then why don't you take off that glove and prove it." Sakura said in a challenging way. Knowing that no devil can back down from a challenge. And she was right because the moment she said it Sasuke reach down to remove his glove. Only for memories of his touch with Naruto to come flooding back.   
  
_'I can't let them see the mark. But how do I hide it!'_ Sasuke thought as he slowly removed the glove pausing midway only for Sakura to rip it the rest of the way off.   
  
"Wait! I can explain! It's just...!" Sasuke said too late.   
  
"A hand I see it." Sakura said looking down at Sasuke palm in disappointment. How lame.   
  
_'The star disappeared.'_ Sasuke thought confusedly as he stared down at his palm in wonderment. Before a large smile stretch across his face and he smacked Choji on the back in happiness.   
  
"Awesome!" Sasuke shouted as he did so.   
  
"Hey man you don't want the glove anymore do you?" Choji asked his roommate.   
  
"Nope I don't need it." Sasuke said happy to get rid of it. Choji picked up the glove with his black painted fingernails running off with an ecstatic laugh.   
  
When they left a man in a gray and black hoodie came out the shadows his eyes following the glove.

* * *

Ino stood trimming her nails in front the challenge room while she waited for her angel opponent. A devil could never look too perfect.  
  
Hinata came running into the hall not a moment later.   
  
"I sorry! I sorry I'm late." She said as she was an angel and they apologize to everyone when they were wrong. Even devils.   
  
"No worries. With all that weight you're carrying around I'm surprise you got hear this fast." Ino said taking one last look at her nails. Hinata looked at her in surprise for a second before she remembered who she was talking to. Though she had to admit Ino really got to her with that comment. She really hated that devils six sense that just seem to let them know what was the best way to get under someone's skin. Hinata tried to look mad but her upset sigh came out anyways as her brows lowered in anger. Ino just ignored it though.   
  
"With all the time I had waiting for you I decided on the challenge. You ready?" Ino said before snapping her fingers changing the challenge room into a giant gymnastics stadium.   
  
There was a fake crowd that the room had conjured and everything. Ino stood with the spotlight on her. It was clear she intended to go first.   
  
"A gymnastics challenge?" Hinata asked with her hands on her hips. Why would the devil pick this?   
  
"Rhythmic gymnastics to be precise. Arachno get ready." Ino said and a large spider walked up next to her curling around itself it turned into a ball. Ino lifted and began to perform a series of beautiful movements with it showing off her skill, grace, poise, and flexibility. She clearly had a great love for this sport.   
  
When she finished the challenge room put a score of 9 of the board for her. She smiled proudly at it for a second before proceeding with more tricks. Another 9 appeared on the board.   
  
"S..she's really good." Hinata said worriedly as she watched her opponent move. She was starting to worry about her Moegi. Ino was letting out small giggles at this point seeming to completely loss herself in what she was doing. Hinata doubted she even remembered what for. She end with a final 9 on the board. A score that was going to be hard to beat.   
  
Ino was raising her hands as the fake crowd cheered.

* * *

Choji pulled the tight glove as best he could over his hand before waving at the devil woman in front of him.  
  
"Professor Tsunade! Hey I wanted to ask you something." He called out loudly. Tsunade didn't even bother to slow her walk. She hated over achieving students. Why couldn't Choji be more like Sasuke and skip class more often. Then maybe she'd actually acknowledge his existence.   
  
When she continued walking Choji chased after completely undeterred. He was unaware he was being followed. Choji jumped in front of Tsunade his glove held high making it as obvious as possible. Tsunade didn't even seem to notice it.   
  
"Not now Choji I'm busy." She said before making a turn and walking off again. Leaving Choji in the hall be himself. Choji looked at the glove.   
  
"She didn't even look at the glove. She didn't even see it!" He said out loud confused.

* * *

It was now Hinata's turn as she stood under the spotlight.  
  
"Your turn." Ino said cockily as she tossed Hinata the ball.   
  
_'I'll never be able to perform her routine.'_  Hinata thought already mentally giving up. Before an idea struck her that made her face light up.   
  
"What are you waiting for. Well." Ino said confused on why she was taking so long if she looked so confident.   
  
Hinata nodded at her before kicking back the ball her way.   
  
"You can't do your routine without a prop." Ino said starting to wonder if Hinata even knew how to play this game.   
  
"I'll do it my way." Hinata said before grabbing her golden halo above her head. She stretched it out until it was the size of a hula hoop. She tossed, flipped, and twirled with her hula hoop. Her skills were at an inhuman level. She did tricks that one couldn't even guess to use a hula hoop for. Twirling it with her ankles as she skipped across the stadium. Laughing happily all the way.   
  
She did all of this with the grace only an angel could possess not even Ino came close to it. As she did this her scores came quickly one after another. The first being 10.   
  
"Yes!" Hinata yelled when she saw It but didn't stop.   
  
"No way. That's impossible." Ino yelled in anger. No one ever beat her at this! No one!   
  
Hinata kicked up her hula hoop before flying through it as if went through the air landing on the ground and catching it with her hips again as her next move. Then she let is slid all the way down to her ankle again before kicking it swiftly from under her. It flew over the crowd.   
  
"Flower fly!" Hinata said quickly before going inside and outside the hoop as it went a trail of golden flower following after her.   
  
"Oh that's enough!" Ino said. She tried to play this fair out of the respect she held for the game, but if that cloud-headed angel was going to use powers so was she!   
  
"Wild fly!" Ino called out and her pink wings grew cheetah patterns. She sent a swarm of bat she had conjured right at Hinata who was still practically dancing through the air with her hoop. The bats were unexpected and made Hinata lose balance as she dodged them. Making her and her hoop hit the ground below. Hinata looked up quickly at her score.   
  
10, 10, and 4. Damn it! She had come so close. If it wasn't for that cheating devil!   
  
"You totally cheated!" Hinata yelled at Ino pointing at the scoreboard.   
  
"Guess I won. And that means I get the first move with Moegi." Ino said a superior smirk on her face as she looked at Hinata.

* * *

Moegi turned around in front the school when she felt someone tap her. It was Ino only her wings and horns were gone and she had on ac simple but very stylish outfit.  
  
"My names Polly. I'm Nico's sister. You know Nico right?" Ino said with an all knowing smirk which Moegi didn't seem to pick up on.  
  
"Yes. Only by name. Everybody knows him at school." Moegi said and resisted the blush that wanted to come up.  
  
"Ha! Ha! I know my brothers so popular! Especially with the girls, but he's got some weird ideas up there you know." Ino said tapping on her skull to indicate what she meant. "He still hasn't decided who he's going to take to the Autumn party."  
  
"I guess it's a really hard choice." Moegi said. She could understand that with someone as popular as Nico.  
  
"Actually he wants you." Ino lied and Hinata felt her stomach drop as she watched.  
  
"But that's a lie!" Hinata said in angered shock. How dare that devil play with her earthly ones emotions.  
  
"Me!" Moegi said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes you. But there is one little thing I should mention to you. Nico says you could be much prettier. If you took a little care of yourself. Wouldn't hurt you either." Ino whispered that last part to Hinata.  
  
"How dare you! I look great!" Hinata snapped back.  
  
"I what way?" Moegi asked getting back Ino's attention.  
  
"Um are you familiar with beauty world? You know the salon over at the mall?" Ino asked. Moegi face suddenly got angry.  
  
"Of course. I don't live on mars." She said offended that Ino would just assume she didn't.  
  
"Your outfit left me unsure. Anyway if you go there they'll style you from head to toe and Nico will invite you to the party. Those popular girls have already been check them out." Ino said and Moegi looked over at them. They were in their stylish outfits from earlier.  
  
"I don't know. It'll cost a fortune." Moegi said not really having the money.  
  
"Right Moegi! Hang in there!" Hinata said proud of her human. Until Ino pulled some sort of ticket out.  
  
"With is you'll get in free. Consider it a present from Nico." Ino said and Moegi gingerly took it from her hands.  
  
"Um.. Thanks a lot!" She said excited Moegi wasted no time heading to the store.

* * *

Moegi stood in front the building that said beauty center before going in.  
  
"Easy victory!" Ino said in her devil form to an angry Hinata.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little early to declare victory." She asked hovering just above Ino. Who looked up confidently.  
  
"Early? You did see her go inside didn't you? There going to take her apart and turn her inside out. She'll be a different person." She asked the question with a wicked smile. Instead of getting mad at Ino's words Hinata only smile. Which was never good for the devil.  
  
"You just gave me an idea. My turn now." Hinata said before transforming.  
  
"Lightning activate metamorphosis. To guard and protect." She said and her halo stretched again. She through it watched it roll back the she kicked it and let it spin in the air before it began spinning around her solidifying into an iron like blue flower. The flower blossomed and revealed a human Hinata.  
  
Hinata walked down the steps of the store to the entrance where Moegi was.  
  
"Hi I'd like to.." Before Moegi could finish Hinata cut her off.  
  
"Redeem your free gift? Oh don't worry about a thing I'll take care of you." Hinata said grabbing her wrist and pulling her off. She first put Moegi in a tanning bed Moegi clearly did not appreciate the strong light. Then when she was done she sat her down and started on her hair. Giving her ridiculously huge curls that didn't suit her in anyway. Moegi had to bite her cheek to stop from saying she didn't like it.  
  
The nice lady was doing this for free and she didn't want all her hard work to go to waste

* * *

"If anyone has anything to add speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade said her back to her class as she wrote on the board. Choji was waving his glove hand frantically trying to get her to notice and call on him but she never once turned around.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see your all so disinterested." Tsunade said proud of her class when she didn't hear anyone speak.

* * *

Moegi had finally told Hinata in a polite way she wanted a different hair style. Hinata agreed happily and put it up in a way that no hair should ever go up. It was worse than the last one and to make it all worse she'd caked Moegi's face in thick make up. When Moegi finally open her eyes to look in the mirror she was taken aback.  
  
"So what do you think?" Hinata asked already knowing the answer.   
  
"Huh! It's just not me. I'm really sorry but this really just isn't me!" Moegi said as she ran out the room covering her face crying.   
  
"I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all." Hinata said and she wasn't she didn't even feel that awful angel guilt. Because she knew she did something right today. And her Moegi would not be coming to one of these salons anytime soon.

* * *

Moegi was at school back to her plain old self she was looking in a hand mirror. Sure she was plain but that was a lot better than what she had been turned into yesterday. Ino and Hinata were both watching her from the side.  
  
"How did you pull that one off? I had convinced her to be just like the other girls." Ino asked upset but slightly impressed. Which was good it was no fun having a weak enemy. And Ino had to say she loved the challenges Hinata brought to the table. Not that she would ever admit that.   
  
"I didn't have to do anything the mirror did it. And everyone knows Originals are always better than copies." Hinata said as if she was lecturing a small child.   
  
"Your the winner great! Moegi's the one who loses. No one's going to invite her to the Autumn dance now." Ino said upset that the stupid angel had ruin their humans chance at a fun night.   
  
"I'm not so sure." Hinata said pointing behind Ino. They both looked surprise to see Konohamaru walking up to her and taking a seat sharing the desk with her from the other side. Hinata was smiling with pride.   
  
"If you don't believe it yet just stick around. You want to know what I think? I think I'm going to have a nice piece of cake." Hinata said before flying off. Done with her diet. Her friends were right she's perfect the way she is now.

* * *

 _'Tsunade only looked at me twice. She barely even notice me!'_ Choji thought as he finally took of the glove tossing it behind himself carelessly. _'This stupid glove is completely useless!'_  Choji was too lost in his thoughts to notice the hand that caught the glove before it could hit the ground.  
  
Minato chuckled triumphantly as he held the glove close. His mistresses would be pleased. Minato looked around for anyone before turning to the closet mirror in the hall he touched it and it revealed the world.. prison of fog. Minato touched the bottom of the mirror with two hands and it extended to body size allowing Minato to step through it.   
  
"Minato." Was the first thing he heard when he entered.   
  
"My lady I have the devil's glove." Minato said.   
  
"It's not the glove I'm interested in you fool. It's memory of his tainted skin. In this ridiculous seeming glove is the recorded impression of the touch between Naruto and Sasuke. The transgression of the VETO." She said as she took the glove. She walked behind her thrown to a glass case that held the purple scarf in it. She lifted the lid of the case.   
  
"The tears of the chosen one and the sacrilege of the young devil." She said as she put the glove in the case with the scarf before closing it.   
  
"Now I have everything I need!" She said as she laughed evilly to the non-existent sky. 


	5. The Rules of The Game

Naruto's Journal  
  
Free time. Two magic words that we squeeze in between all life other engagements. A hobby, a past time, something that helps us relax and amuse ourselves. Or maybe a game at the spur of the moment. Left to our own devices we all enjoy ourselves exactly as we like and if we can't do that we do the best we can.   
  
But every once in a while when someone is having fun someone else is not having any at all. Not happy with their lot they feel like shaking everything around them up and throwing the world into confusion.

* * *

Four boys walked into the boy in the fronts room together making their way to the table in the center of the room.

"Are you sure your parents aren't going to come and break up the game?" The second boy to enter ask. He was heavy weight, with braces, pimples, glasses, and a raspy squeaky 'just hit puberty' voice that suggested he wasn't exactly in with the 'cool' crowd.  
  
"Relax, I made sure they weren't home." The boy who entered first said with confidence and a cocky smile as he laid out the cards on the table. The other two very goth looking boys taking their seats as well.   
  
"Nice one Shikamaru." One of the goth kids said giving the boy, now known as Shikamaru, a thumbs up with a laid back smile.   
  
"So then how much we gonna bet?" The chubby kid asked. Shikamaru smirk grew as he leaned back opening his silver metal suitcase that contained many poker chips inside.

* * *

Naruto's journal  
  
Just when you least expect it the game becomes dangerous. Just when you think your in control you find too late your in a trap and it's all closing around you.

* * *

"This is super cool! Way cool! Too cool!" Tenten said as she, Naruto, and Hinata walked through the mall in their angel forms together giving their legs a work out as the did. They had realized very quickly how much they would be using them in their human forms and they couldn't afford to tire out from it. So they thought it would be best to start using them more often from now on.  
  
"Look at this place! Oh wow!" Tenten said as they entered the second floor of the mall she looked over at the many shops. A store with sunglasses in the windows catching her attention as she walked over for a better look.   
  
"Come on. We gotta go." Naruto said trying to get Tenten back to their main objective.   
  
"Just a minute! Those glasses are seriously just the coolest things ever." Tenten said stroking the glass longingly   
  
"Yeah but you can't even touch them. Your an angel or did you forget?" Naruto said sternly with amusement in his tone.   
  
"Ooooh Okay." Tenten said finally walking away with a pout. But she continued talking. "I still think earthly malls are fun even if it's just window shopping. The fashions are outrageous." Tenten said seeing as there was a huge difference in the way angels and devils dressed from humans.   
  
"Ooooo look at that outfit!" Tenten said as she spotted what looked to be a group of popular teens.   
  
"Come on move it Tenten or were going to miss the humans." Hinata said putting a hand on her shoulder to beckon her away.   
  
"Cox where are Konohamaru and Moegi?" Naruto asked his mascot. Cox flew in front his master face before turning away from him projecting a solid screen of the two teens in front of Naruto's face before moving out the way.   
  
"Their they are." Naruto said in relief. "Looks like their going to the movies." He continued as Hinata leaned next to him to get a look.   
  
"Those two have a real connection." Hinata said with a smile at their earthly ones before they were sucked out their happy thoughts by the bitter, snotty, and continuously annoying voice of a devil.   
  
"A connection? Just thinking of it makes me want to barf." Ino said as the two angels finally turned to face Sasuke and herself. Naruto didn't hesitate to angrily fly up to his unwanted devil.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked not to nicely. Sasuke smirk didn't even twitch from it's place on his lips.   
  
"Angels guard and devils confuse. You do remember that don't you? Konohamaru's my charge too. Where he goes I go. Deal with it." He said tauntingly. Naruto huffed in resigned expectancy.   
  
"As if I had choice. Just stay out of my way." He said. Tenten and Hinata exchanged looks behind him. They had never seen Naruto so agitated. It just wasn't his nature. It was almost scary how easily devils could make angels change their whole persona.   
  
"I think he likes you." Ino said nudging Sasuke giving him a playful wink. It was obviously teasing, but it did kinda seem like well... 'like' to a devil. Their way of showing love was usually through hate in public and kindness in private. Sasuke scratch his cheek thoughtfully for a split second letting the idea sit for a moment before he pushed her back at the teasing.   
  
"Cut it out." He said higher pitched in embarrassment but not so much it was noticed.   
  
"Yeah! Cut it out that's ridiculous!" Tenten said at the absurd notion of a devil and angel actually liking each other. Completely impossible. She missed the thoughtful look Naruto also seemed to get at Ino's words.   
  
Ino seemed to find humor at all their reactions as she simply laughed aloud.   
  
"And you must be creme puff am I right?" Ino asked Tenten purposefully getting her name wrong after learning about her ridiculous nickname.   
  
"Tenten! My name is Tenten!" Tenten shouted not liking the mocking of the nickname she was given by her kind friends. No devil had the right to mock it or even worse say it.   
  
"Oh really. So tell me sugar or whatever your name is Naruto and Sasuke were sent here for Konohamaru and Hinata and I are here for Moegi and your here for who?"   
  
"Well... actually... Shikamaru..." Tenten stuttered out trying to come up with a explanation for her presence.   
  
"It's none of your business." Naruto said quickly defending Tenten with a still slightly pissed look at the devil’s presence.   
  
"Your right. It's Sakura's Business. And right now while your little sugar plum is window shopping Sakura is doing her job and sinking her claw into Shikamaru." Sasuke said loving the look of horror that crossed Tenten's face at his words.

* * *

Back at Shikamaru's house the boys were locked in an intense game of poker. The chubby boy was humming in disdain as he looked at his small amount of chip. Shikamaru was tapping his deck confidently against the table with a smirk on his face. Two large stacks of chips next to him.  
  
"Your not doing to hot." One of the other boys said to the chubby one. Completely unseen Sakura was behind her human her bat mascot flapping next to her as she smirked watching her human dominate the game.   
  
"Just a little bad luck." The chubby boy said looking down at his cards worriedly.   
  
"Call it what you want to but you're about to get fleeced." Sakura said next to her human at the chubby boy. She walked over to the other side of the table when she noticed the chubby boys face grow a happy smirk. She looked over to see he had 4 kings and a 2 of shades.   
  
"Huh! A quad of kings? Shikamaru stands to lose." She muttered to herself. This simply wouldn't do.   
  
"Unless..." Sakura said mischief seeping into her voice. She looked over to Shikamaru's cards. 3 aces, a 9, and an 8. Her smile grew.   
  
"Just a little snug. Nosferatu you deal with it." She said the bat flapped it's wings in a certain pattern one that Sakura seemed to understand as words. Only the angel or devil of a mascot could understand their language. It was like a language only the two life partners could understand between themselves. One that they received at birth along with their mascots.   
  
"I know i'm not supposed to intervene, but rules are meant to be broken aren't they? Do it Nosferatu. It'll be fun." She said seeming to have convinced her cute bat. As He turned Shikamaru's nine into an ace. His eyes widened at the sight, but he chose not to question it.   
  
"Charles wake up it's your call man!" One of the goth looking boys said to the chubby boy now known as Charles.   
  
"I bet it all." He said in a confidence raspy squeaky voice. Placing all his chips in the middle. Shocking to goth boys.   
  
"I'm out!"   
  
"Me too!" The boys said choosing to quit rather than lose the little money they had left. But Shikamaru only smirked at Charles choice.   
  
"Im all in." He said calmly like he'd already won the game. Charles was taken aback by this his confidence suddenly fading. But he kept his smile up and put his cards down.   
  
"Read em' and weep." He said laying down 4 kings. Going to take the chip, but Shikamaru grabbed his wrist before he could.   
  
"Uh-Uh not so fast." He said throwing down his own deck of 4 aces. Charles gave out a gasp of disbelief his jaw dropping.   
  
"Nice face. Wasn't expecting that?" One of the goth boys said amused at the look of disbelief on Charles face. Said boy ran his hands through his hair not believing he lost.   
  
"What going on! What happen here?" Tenten said finally flying into the room. Her butterfly mascot following behind her.   
  
"I'd say your late to the game sugar." Sakura said looking at her unimpressed as she said sugar mockingly.   
  
"You may dress like a stuck up dork, but man you can keep cool as a snake. Not bad!" On of the goth kids said complimenting Shikamaru on a good game.   
  
"Yeah dude use your winnings on some new clothes. Seriously you dress like my grandpa." The other said looking at the dress shirt, sweater vest, and khakis Shikamaru had on. Which wasn't particularly Shikamaru's fault these were just the only clothes his mother let him wear.   
  
"What did you just do!" Tenten screamed trying to put together what she just missed.   
  
"Just an innocent game of poker with some friends. No biggie. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you sugar." Sakura said nonchalantly like it was no big deal at all. Which to her it really wasn't. Surely even angels played poker? If they didn't at least do that much they were even more stick in the muds then Sakura first thought.   
  
"Later man!" the goth boys called out leaving a satisfied Shikamaru and a devastated Charles behind.   
  
"Huh? The game is over." Shikamaru said walking over to Charles.   
  
"I know." He said sadly handing over the money.

"It's just the money I lost wasn't really mine." Charles said not getting up quite yet. Shikamaru hummed a curious note a sign for Charles to go on.   
  
"My father’s been having some trouble with his job for a while now. I thought that maybe if I won some money I could help him out. So I took the savings he hid inside the cabinet. It was all he had. Without that money we'll... I don't know what will happen. Please give it back." Charles pleaded with Shikamaru finally standing up giving him a desperate look.   
  
"Give it back to you?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"You should have thought about that before you lost it." Shikamaru said cold look crossing his face. Sakura's face bloomed with pride at her human.   
  
"Well said!" Sakura said a smirk of her own forming.   
  
"You... you intervened! This is your disaster isn't it?!" Tenten said not believing this devil would go so far. How could she put a boys entire family at risk of potentially losing all the money, home, food, job, everything. How could she be so cruel?   
  
"You mean my huge success don't you? By the way where were you?" She said striking a cord in Tenten.   
  
"You've gotten understand I organized this game because I'm still short the three hundred dollars I need to buy my scooter." Shikamaru said glimpsing at the motor scooter poster up on his wall.   
  
"I understand." Charles said biting his lip as he went to grab his jacket and leave.   
  
"Hang on a minute. Just let me think it over okay." Shikamaru said feel a little guilty.   
  
"Shikamaru is a kind hearted person you'll see he'll give him the money back!" Tenten said having complete faith in her human as all angels did.   
  
"If you say so. Care to bet?" Sakura said as both she and Tenten started to fly off.   
  
"See you in the challenge room!" Tenten said flying away.

* * *

Sakura was in the challenge room riding on a roller coaster.  
  
"You want to play then lets play!" She screamed going through the loop. Tenten was in the cart behind her screaming as Sakura laughed.   
  
"What are the rules of the challenge!" Tenten yelled leaning forward so Sakura could hear her over the sound of the tracks.   
  
"Who said anything about rules? try to keep up with me!" She said suddenly flying out the cart. Turning invisible mid air.   
  
"Invisible fly!" Tenten said as she leap up too.

* * *

Our regal prisoner huffed in agitation as she looked at the two screens of both Naruto's and Sasuke's face before her. Minato kneeling by her side.  
  
"The lock, the key, and the latch. They hold me in limbo. My prison. Bound by chains endless links forged by eternal transgressions." She said swirling the photos around herself.   
  
"Rules, codes, and cavils. Separating the right from the wrong, but at every step they conceal a trap. A line to be blurred. To trick the saint and the thief at the gallows! VETO, love and hate! Powers that chain me now I claim the stand! The sector, the liberated throne, hate, VETO and love hear me give this queen to key to force their hearts! And revenge enough to quench her thirst!" as she spoke the the photos began to spin before entering the box that contained Naruto's tear stained handkerchief and Sasuke's glove. They two items lifted up and began to mash together becoming one.

* * *

Back with Tenten who was now in the mirror maze of the circus like place the challenge room had become. She didn't see Sakura anywhere though.  
  
"Huh? Your here I sense you." Tenten said confused. She heard an amused chuckle.   
  
"Then find me!" Sakura called out to her and Tenten decided to take this as the challenge.   
  
"Double fly!" She suddenly heard as Sakura's face appeared on every mirror. Tenten looked around in confusion.   
  
"Awwww you confused? No rule book to consult?" Sakura said her mocking voice bouncing of the walls making it hard to track.   
  
"How about I just make the rules." Tenten said cheekily. "Stop fly!" She yelled out blasting all the reflections of Sakura sucking the strength from them until only one left was the real Sakura as she crumbled to the ground weak Tenten yelled out in victory.

"Gotcha!"   
  
"No fair. The challenge can't end like this." Sakura said still on her knees to exhausted to get up.   
  
"Says who? You didn't want rules so they're no rules against it." Tenten said.   
  
"Alright fine. Your move first with Shikamaru. Assuming of course your not late this time." Sakura said bitterly just to get under her skin finally able to stand up. Her words did just what she wanted as a guilty looked crossed Tenten's face.

* * *

It was now morning and Tenten was with her human. Who was currently looking through the window at his desired scooter with a smile.  
  
"You really like that scooter don't you? So much that you'd pay any price for it. Well this time it's a steep one." Tenten said flying off with her butterfly mascot to an alleyway where she wouldn't be seen changing.   
  
"Perfect! Butterfly activate metamorphosis. To guard and protect." She said chuckling as her mascot practically danced around her the sensation of the change tickling. Her songs began to disappear as well as her halo and clothes did as well replaced with that of a grease monkey's working uniform. She even went so far as to have oil stain here and there even a little on her face.

* * *

"Watch out!" Shikamaru heard being yelled As a monkey wrench came flying at his head. He manage to duck just in time.  
  
"Are you alright?" a pink haired girl who seem to work at the store asked.   
  
"Yes but just barely." Shikamaru said a little angrily upset at having almost been given a concussion or worst.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was repairing a thousand lightning and the screw spanner just flew right out of my hand. That was really close." Tenten said with an honest apologetic smile. She through that a lot closer than she actually meant to.   
  
"Your a mechanic?" Shikamaru asked surprised the girl looked no older than himself.   
  
"That's right. I specialize in scooters and bikes. This particular scooter causes endless problems." Tenten said gesturing to the scooter Shikamaru had been eyeballing for a while.   
  
"Really?" He asked surprised to hear that such a cool scooter could actually be so bad.   
  
"You bet. It's a fantastic scooter don't get me wrong, but still it's a machine. It breaks and someone else has to fix the problem. Not like people who can fix their own. Do the right thing. You see sometimes people make the wrong decisions but once they realize it they can make a change." Tenten said before being suddenly cut off.   
  
"You don't talk like a mechanic?" Shikamaru said suddenly.   
  
"Why? How do mechanics talk?" She asked honestly not seeing where she'd gone wrong.   
  
"They don't talk nonsense. That's for sure." Sakura said pulling up on the thousand lightning scooter.   
  
"Don't listen to her. This scooters fantastic." Sakura said facing Shikamaru. Tenten was filled with anger. An emotion she's experience so little in life she could count it on one hand most of which were after she met Sakura.   
  
"It's my turn. You can't interfere." She said to Sakura with a pissed look.   
  
"Do you two know each other?" Shikamaru asked not really knowing what he got in the middle of.   
  
"Unfortunately for me yes. She has a screw loose. I bet she nearly killed you with her screw spanner." Sakura said.   
  
"Your violating the VETO! You can't reveal yourself touch or obstruct me. It's my turn!" Tenten said having completely forgot about Shikamaru.   
  
"What does that mean." Shikamaru asked Sakura. Sakura just rolled her finger around the side of her head the universal symbol for crazy.   
  
"I told you she's nuts. Here jump on I'll give you a ride. This way you can try out the scooter." Sakura said handing Shikamaru a helmet as he climbed on behind her. Laughing as she drove off with the boy.   
  
"Come back here!" Tenten yelled out desperately but her cries were too slow.   
  
Shikamaru and Sakura both laughed as they drove fast through the city. Weaving between all the cars in order not to have to slow down. Sakura was going to go as far as to skip a red light and was almost stopped by a police officer cross guard that to her was clearly just Tenten in disguise. But she simply kept going until Tenten had no choice but to jump out the way. The two even passed by Shikamaru's school getting looks of admiration that Shikamaru was practically soaking up.   
  
They finally stopped back in front the scooter store their laughs finally dying down.   
  
"Wow that was awesome! Thanks for the ride! If I had any doubts their gone now! You convinced me I'm buying the bike." He said still on his adrenaline high. Sakura gave a huge satisfied smirk at his words.

* * *

In a room filled with portraits that reflected the souls of everyone in the world a portrait of Shikamaru turned darker in color as his eye became red and his face garnished a look of an evil smirk.

* * *

"Shikamaru made the wrong choice. A choice that will have unfortunate consequences for Charles and his parents." Hiruzen said to Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Naruto in their lesson. He waved to the board behind himself as it showed inside Charles house where the boys dad was going to were the savings should have been located. He open the hiding space only to find nothing. Tenten cried at the mans devastated look guilt that only an angel has to endure already over taking her.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Tenten cried out loudly.   
  
"No! You did everything right." Hiruzen said reassuring her. "You fought according to the rules." He said.   
  
"But I lost?" Tenten asked confused. "Sakura violated the VETO and won."   
  
"What are you suggesting? That we should ignore the VETO as well? Is that what you want to act like devils?" Hiruzen said waiting for Tenten's response.   
  
"No... It's just that... sometimes it's so hard" Tenten said holding her head in her hands.   
  
"It's true the angels path is a steep slope. Our advisories trick us with deceitful actions. Their unsavory and cannot be trusted." Hiruzen said strongly making sure his angels students understood this above all else.   
  
_'Does that include you Sasuke?'_ Naruto thought to himself bitterly.   
  
"It's hard for us who know our advisories think of how hard it is for earthly ones we guide. This is our task to lead them to the proper path. We are angels and we must defend creation from every possible menace."

* * *

In Limbo Minato kneeled before his queen with something in his hand covered in cloth.  
  
"My lady the handkerchief of the chosen one and the devils glove melded together. the witch craft has been successful." He said lifting the cloth to reveal a spider of no known origin underneath. He covered it up quickly when it began to move about.   
  
"You know what you must do Minato." The women said with an almost gleeful look.   
  
"Yes my lady. Now I understand." He said amused at his mistresses happiness as he backed away in a bow.


	6. Protection

Naruto's Journal  
  
Everything needs protection. Babies that have just been born and those that are still waiting to come into the world. Things that are worth a fortune and those that are free. Everything needs to be taken care of. Everything worthwhile needs to be protected from danger and no one knows better than those in charge of the task.   
  
And that is why we're here to learn to defend the earthly ones from our enemies. We're here to earn our halos and learn to become guardian angels. The rule we live by is simple but important.   
  
To guard and protect.   
  
But seeing professor Hiruzen leave the school ground I can't help but wonder who's going to protect us.

* * *

"You'll be left alone for two days. During that time we will be reporting your progress to the high spears." Hiruzen said to his class receiving interested and curious looks.  
  
"Remember though the school may be closed for the weekend each of you will still be expected to carry on with your earthly duties." Hiruzen said to his class receiving understanding and determined nods. He had nothing to worry about he did have a class full of angels. They will get their jobs done no problem.

* * *

"The low spears want to know everything about you. But you'll be on your own while we make our way to sulfur city." The devil professor said to her class. Already seeing the open conniving looks as they already planned with their friends everything they could get away with while the teachers were gone. She sighed in pride at her class for their diabolicalness.

* * *

Minato walked into the school building with his usually dark hoodie on lifted up to hide his face as he carried in with him a small black box. Careful not to shake it around else he hurt the creature inside.

* * *

"I can't believe it we have to entire school to ourselves!" Hinata said her face lighting up at just the thought of all they could do. Naruto seeing this going very bad very quickly decided to speak up to his friend.  
  
"Get a grip girl. The professor was really clear the fact that we're alone doesn't mean..." Naruto started playfully but was cut off by Temari's laugh.   
  
"The voice of our conscious speaks. Come one relax Naruto. I mean think about it Hiruzen’s not around and we have some freedom." Temari said walking up closer to her friend.   
  
"But the professor was really clear... you know?" Naruto said still not completely on board with what their friends were thinking.   
  
"Clear that we can't sleep in late and have a little fun? That's not against the rules right." Tenten said they weren't really asking for much. They'd still be good little angels they just didn't want to be perfect little angels.   
  
Naruto nodded in understanding at her logic. He guess that wasn't so bad.   
  
"So where should we start guys?" Tenten asked already looking forward to a little down time. They were't to worried about their earthy ones. If they had time off the devils probably did too. And there was no way a devil was going to work overtime if they could get away with it. They had nothing to worry about from them.   
  
"The cafeteria still open on the weekends isn't it? I'm a little hungry." Hinata said giving her two cents and was practically decided where they were going to go.

* * *

"W-what! No! What do you mean!" Choji said shocked at Sasuke rejection of their invitation to invite him for some fun. Choji, Sakura, and Ino had all come to Choji's and Sasuke shared room to ask if he wanted hang out. But only really seemed interested in relaxing in his bed.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play games with a bunch of angels." He said in a very uppity way. Like ruining an angels day was just to above him. Strange seeing as that was a devils very favorite past time. It was practically in their DNA.   
  
"Who said anything about play! If I remember correctly I believe the term we used was crush them! Crush the angels!" Ino said not believing her ears as well as their other friends. Sasuke was usually the most excited about messing with angels then any of them. It was a real shock to see him turn them down. Choji's jaw still hasn't left the floor yet.   
  
"And humiliate them. Yeah now that's what we're talking about! We don't play with angels. We just intend to teach them a lesson when their profs. aren't around." Sakura said getting worked up at just thinking about how that sugar sweet angel beat her at her own game during their last challenge. OOOOOOOOH she would get her back for that.   
  
"Yeah exactly!" Choji said finally speaking up. Sasuke just continued to lounge back with his hands behind his head his eyes closed and a content smile on his face from his relaxed position as his friends continued to try and convince him to go out with them.   
  
"Not interested." He said simply turning away from them on the bed cocky smile still in place. He been in this particularly good mood since that stupid star had disappeared from his hand. It felt good to never have to care about anything again. He just wanted to soak in the feeling.   
  
"I'm not about to waste my only Tsunade free weekend. Nice speech though." Sasuke said waiting for his friends to just leave and give up.   
  
"If Sasuke doesn't want to come maybe it's because he has alternatives." Sakura said trying to get a rise out of her friends she succeeded when he once again turned to face them.   
  
"Enlighten me Sakura!" Sasuke near screamed at her.   
  
"Well just maybe after your last little encounter with Naruto you're afraid to face him!" She said challenging Sasuke’s pride as a devil. He stood up quick from his bed with a look of rage getting into Sakura's face.   
  
"I'm not afraid of anything! Or anybody! But my hands are completely tied! According to the VETO we can't touch them no matter what they do!" Sasuke said using the only rule devils follow as an excuse why he didn't seem to want to hurt Naruto. Sasuke let this himself also believe this lie as he said it. Rather than figure out the real reason he seemed to be losing interest in hurting Naruto and more interest in just being around him.   
  
"Who said anything about touching them?" Sakura said with a conniving look on her face.

* * *

“We're going to have so much fun today." Tenten said as she walked down the hall with her friends.  
  
"If you say so." Naruto said still not feeling a hundred percent okay with their do nothing day. His mind couldn't help but drift to Konohamaru and Sasuke. Wait. Sasuke? Why think about him. There is no way that devil is doing any over time work.   
  
As the group of friends walked they didn't notice the hooded figure following slowly being them. They also didn't notice as the figure lowered down and placed the box on the ground opening it. A spider crawled out slowly as Minato chuckled evilly.

* * *

(High spears)  
  
"Welcome professor Hiruzen. Let's began with Hinata. How is she proceeding in this stage?" The high spears said voice filled with kindness hidden behind their great wall thrones. As Hiruzen was surrounded by what seem nothing but an open golden and welcoming room in the clouds. With no visible exist or entrance.   
  
"She's doing very well. Hinata started on the right foot winning her first competition with Ino. Hinata overcame her on Ino's own territory." Hiruzen said pride filling his voice.   
  
"We're well aware of that professor. Have you forgotten that we're omniscient? What interest us is what you have seen in Hinata's heart." The higher spear said her voice calming in her explanation.   
  
"Well she's full of life. Loves nature and flowers. She carried her camera everywhere. She's naturally very curious. She has a tendency towards over indulgence." He said with a fond smile on his face.

* * *

Hinata walked with a happy smile on her face carrying her cake as she walked towards her friends.  
  
"That's some diet there." Naruto teased seeing how quickly Hinata gave up on her diet which he was glad for. She didn't need to diet she had the perfect figure as is.   
  
"That desert looks sinful." Temari said with her own amused smile.   
  
"It's not it's just a slice of cake. But to make up for it I'll do gymnastics all afternoon." She said with a smile making her and her friends all laugh at her antics.   
  
She was about to take a bite when she was hit in to back of the had with some type of vegetable that made her land face first in her cake.   
  
"Nice shot! An angel food cake with a difference. How do you like desert Hinata!" Before Sakura could even finish her taunt a plate of flood already had crashed into Ino's face for throwing the votable earlier cutting her off mid laugh. Sakura gave a gasp of surprise not believing the angels would throw something back so quickly. Being the goody-two-shoes they are they thought they'd at least have to work a little harder for a reaction.   
  
"delicious, don't you agree?" Hinata said smuggle a hand on her hip as she face the pissed of devil.

* * *

(Low spears)  
  
"Ino is always elegant so refined." Tsunade said about her student. She stood on a cover like place that looked like the inside of a volcano. Standing on a single platform of rock surrounded by lava.   
  
"We also know that she lost her first battle with her angel advisory." The low spears answered with a deep more masculine voice.   
  
"That may be true but I am sure that she'll triumph over her soon." Tsunade said with complete faith in her students evil abilities. 

* * *

Mean while the angels and devils were in an all out food fight between each other across the cafeteria. Despite this fight having started of with anger they were actually all smiling and laughing a bit. Even the angels which would be very surprising to see. Despite the food fight being as a group they were mostly aiming for their own devil and angel advisories.  
  
They were so engrossed in their fight none noticed the spider that was creeping up behind the devils. It weaved its way through the stomping feet and moving bodies.   
  
Naruto winked at Sasuke before throwing a plate of cake at him which he dodged with a little difficulty but the amused smirk never left his face.   
  
"Have some desert!" He held before chucking a apple pie at Naruto hitting him dead center in the face. A pissed looked was revealed on Naruto's face when the plate fell.   
  
"That's enough!" He shouted not noticing the spider by his boot that was going to bite him. He flew up just in time to dodge it.   
  
"We're acting like a bunch of children! If it's a fight you want then let's do it the right way! In the challenge room!" Naruto shouted face contorted in determination.

* * *

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata faced Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino in a desert setting in the challenge room.  
  
"So why'd you bring us to the desert?" Sasuke demanded from the angels.   
  
"That should be obvious. There's no one else around to hurt." as Naruto said this excited looks began to cross the devils face at the thought of going all out.   
  
"Your the ones were going to hurt." Sakura said with a gleeful yet strangely evil look. The face only a devil could pull off.   
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Tenten said with her own look of anger.

* * *

(High spears)  
  
"Tenten is exactly what her nickname implies. Kind always ready with a smile on her lips. I would say she's a genuine soul..." Hiruzen said but was cut off by one of the spears.   
  
"With her head in the clouds?" They said with only slight amusement.   
  
"Yes but for an angel that isn't exactly out of the ordinary is it?" Hiruzen countered back.

* * *

"Video fly." Tenten said and her pink wings lit up brightly seeming to project a angel like armored huge robot with a sword on the ground before it took solid shape landing kicking up dust everywhere.  
  
"Wow an archangel robot! Cool move." Naruto said as he and Hinata came up to Tenten's side proud of her.   
  
"Thank you." Tenten said feeling very happy at her friends praise.   
  
"Your turn! Let's see how you handle that!" Hinata said to the devil confident they couldn't top Tenten's move. For extra measure the robot blow up a mountain rock formation they were floating above. Making the Devils move away in shock almost getting hit.   
  
"I'm sending this thing to the scrap yard." Sakura said getting mad at having almost being hit.   
  
"Metamorphosis fly." She said turning herself into a giant serpent like creature with legs and spike like things goings down her body.   
  
Sakura charged the robot head first. It struck her with it's sword not seeming to cut her but it did send volts of electricity coursing through her body painfully. She wrapped her tail around it trying hold it still as she bit into the side of it's helmet. But it got out her gasp too soon to do any real damage. She went to bite again but it shot it's destructive laser from earlier at her sending her flying back.   
  
"Do something already! Don't you see that Sakura is making us look bad!" Ino said to Sasuke to get him to help. Though she'd never admit it was because she was actually worried about their friends who was now currently hurting on the sandy ground.   
  
"Okay play times over boys and girl now it's my turn." Sasuke said cockily.   
  
"Fire fly." He said his wings themselves seeming to lite on fire. He flicked them towards the robot setting it completely alight. Allowing for Sakura to change back to herself.   
  
"Hinata it looks like Tenten's archangel could use a hand mind stepping in?" Naruto asked Hinata but she was already flying to help before he could finish the question.   
  
"Medium fly." She said her wings turning into lightening as thunder clouds formed making it rain above them. The rain quickly put out the fire on the arch angel thankfully before it could be too badly damaged. But Tenten still had to call it back as it couldn't fight anymore or she risked breaking it for good with no chance of repair.   
  
"See that? Typical devil fire. All flash and no real substance." Naruto said mocking Sasuke for his failed attempt at destroying the archangel.   
  
"You got some nerve! I'll squash you stupid flying bug!" Sasuke said flying up to Naruto. His temper always did get the best of him.   
  
"Chill out Sasuke their nothing you can do!" Ino shouted trying to calm her friend. This was getting out of hand even for them. But Sasuke just continued his path to Naruto when he started getting too close for Hinata's liking she stepped up.   
  
"The VETO you can't touch him." Hinata said urgently the distress clear on her and Ino's face. Everybody knew that angels and devils just don't touch no matter how much they hated each other.   
  
"Go on I dare you! Try it!" Naruto said. Sasuke and himself not really grasping how big of a deal it would be to touch seeing as they already had and nothing incredibly bad seem to happen other than just a little star on their hands for a few days. Sasuke was gripping his hand think about that star in the back of his mind trying to decide if it was worth it.   
  
"Calm down Sasuke! Ino is right the VETO is very clear devils and angels cannot touch!" Sakura said with urgency before an idea struck her.   
  
"At least not while in angelic or diabolical form." She said snidely.   
  
"You mean...?" Sasuke started.   
  
"Exactly!" Sakura said no further explanation needed.

* * *

(Low spears)  
  
"Sakura has an ingenious imagination. She's skilled in transformation. The powers of her wings allow her to assume many different forms and when necessary she can also become invisible. Surprise and deception are the best weapons to confuse our enemies. That's what I teach every day." Tsunade said.

* * *

"What's going on? Why'd you ask me back here?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they faced each other in the challenge room original setting when the holograms weren't up. Having left their friends behind in the activated portion of it.  
  
"You'll see in sec. Basilisco activate metamorphosis. To confuse and curse." Sasuke said looking down at his snake that was wrapped around his entire upper body. It hissed in his face seeming to give of a light from it's mouth. Before it dropped to the ground and circled his feet at high speed and Sasuke seemed to be coated in fire before his wings and horns disappeared as his was put in his human form.   
  
"The rule is we can't change into our earthly forms without a reason!" Naruto said to Sasuke like a mother reprimanding her child for something he'd done a million times.   
  
"Rules are made to be broken. And believe me I have a really good reason angel." Sasuke said with a smirk walking up Naruto still clutching his hand subconsciously. Instead of backing down Naruto met him with an equal smirk.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I can't challenge you properly as a devil but as an earthy all's fair. So what do you say? Want to transform?" He said trying to egg Naruto into changing. Naruto just smirked placing a hand on his hip.   
  
"And if I don't want to?" He said amused at Sasuke seemingly desperateness to fight. Devils were so simple minded.   
  
"Just like I thought your too scared huh?" Sasuke said and just like he expected from Naruto easy flare up temper he reacted immediately. Both still unaware of the spider that was descending towards them from the ceiling.   
  
"Cox activate metamorphosis!"

* * *

Watching the whole thing play out on a screen was our regal prisoner.  
  
"Quick give him a bite! Before it's too late!" She screamed at the screen just wanting the spider to get on with it. Naruto was right there! All it had to do was drop down. But before it could Naruto flew up in the air to transform.  
  
"To guard and protect." Naruto said as his wings and halo disappeared and his clothing changed.  
  
"Finally! Now I've got you!" Sasuke said going to charge.  
  
"I don't think so." Naruto said moving away not just from Sasuke but also from the spider unknowingly once again. Even the spider was getting frustrated at this point.  
  
"You gotta catch me first!" He said running out the door. Sasuke chuckled before following after.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! They escaped again!" Our regal Prisoner screamed out in frustration.  
  
"You can't get away from me! Stop!" Sasuke said amused as he chased Naruto through the halls. Smiles on both their face as they huffed from the use of their legs so much. It was one thing to fly after each other it's another to use a limb they barely ever did before.  
  
Though despite that Sasuke chased Naruto all through the building smiles on their face as they went. He wasn't even angry anymore they were just enjoying run.

* * *

(Low spears)  
  
"Sasuke is full of fire. Undisciplined, stubborn, proud." Tsunade said going over Sasuke's report.   
  
"All excellent qualities." The low spears said impressed.   
  
"And that's part of what make him the worst in the class." Tsunade said with a smile.   
  
"Really? Professor Tsunade you know you can't hide anything from the low spears. What happen to Sasuke? He hasn't been himself has he?"   
  
"It's true and I don't know why. Lately his mind seems to be elsewhere." Tsunade said a hint of worry actually seeping into her voice.

* * *

Sasuke chased Naruto all the way into the courtyard. Once he got there he stopped seeing he had lost Naruto for a second and without even realizing it he actually felt some distress creep into him when he did. Until Naruto popped up from behind a tree with an amused smirk at Sasuke confused face. He laughed at Sasuke a little running past him quickly bumping into him a bit playfully.  
  
Sasuke smirked at the boys antics before after him once again a look of almost awe on his face.

* * *

(High spears)  
  
"Naruto is special. I understood that as soon as I saw him." Hiruzen said.   
  
"He lost the first challenge with Sasuke?" The spears said confused at his choice of words.   
  
"That’s true but he recovered immediately. He's intuitive, sensitive, and conscientious. So full of life! And ready for new challenges." Hiruzen said explaining his belief.   
  
"We understand he has a great deal of talent."   
  
"Yes I believe Naruto will become an extraordinary guardian angel. Perhaps the best of them all."   
  
"If that's the case then why do you look worried professor Hiruzen?" The high spears ask with true sincerity. Hiruzen sighed his shoulders sinking a bit in worry.   
  
"Because something is happening to him. Something I can't understand. And I'm not exactly certain what to do."

* * *

Naruto ran into a classroom followed quickly after Sasuke. He leaned on the teachers desk to catch his breath. Sasuke doing the same with a student desk. They both stood panting for a second.  
  
"Hang on. Your pretty fast. For an angel that is." Sasuke said between pants.   
  
"Can't admit when your beat can you? You poor pathetic devil." Naruto said but their was so much exhaustion in his voice it couldn’t even be taken as a real insult. But Naruto started running again as soon as the words left his mouth. Sasuke fast on his heels with a smirk of his own back in place. Excitement still clear on his face.   
  
They continued running through the building. Naruto even found himself stopping every once in a while when he couldn't see Sasuke. Allowing the devil time to catch up.   
  
They were now in a part of the building they'd never been before Naruto turned a corner and made his way down a set of stair until he came to a large door with ancient markings on it. Though Naruto paid that no mind and only registered how he had covered himself.   
  
Sasuke followed quickly behind placing hands on either side of Naruto's head faces inches apart as they caught their breath.   
  
"Got you! Now that I've got your attention I'm...!" Sasuke speeches drifted off as he didn't know what he wanted to do now that he actually caught Naruto. His hands even lowered as Naruto gave a hum for Sasuke to continue his threat.   
  
But Sasuke was saved as they both noticed the strange door they were leaning on. They looked up at it in shock and confusion.   
  
"Where are we?" Sasuke finally asked out loud.   
  
"This inscription says something about earth. It seems like their guarding something very important that's kept inside." Naruto said taking a closer look at the words.   
  
"I can't believe it!" He suddenly yelled. "If this is right it guards all the spirits of the earthly ones." Naruto said excited to come across something so big. Sasuke on the other hand was starting to feel like this was a place they really shouldn't be.   
  
"I think maybe we better go. We might be trespassing URGH!" Sasuke said going to reach for Naruto's hand before he felt a sharp pain in his foot.   
  
"Hey whats won.. Ugh!" Naruto tired to ask if he was okay but felt the pain himself. They didn't notice the spider that had just bit them run away before disappearing into the air.   
  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked suddenly feeling very worried about Naruto not knowing where this sudden burst of care came from.   
  
"Yes I'm fine now." Naruto said as the clasped both their hands together with each other not even registering they were doing it. Or even if they did they didn't really care. It just felt really good to be touching right now.   
  
"Something bit me." Naruto said just a bit surprised. Angels and devils didn't really have to worry about that because the only bugs they were surrounded by were usually mascots.   
  
"Naruto!" Voices of Naruto's friends could be heard coming down the hall but Naruto and Sasuke just tuned it out in favor of focusing on each other only.   
  
"Yes I felt it too." Sasuke said. They finally let go of each other when they began hearing Sasuke's friends too.   
  
"I think we better go." Naruto said even though he _really_ didn't want to for some reason. Sasuke was feeling the need to stay together as well.   
  
"Naruto I think... maybe... I don't think we should tell anybody about this okay?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded quickly in agreement humming his confirmation.

* * *

Our regal prisoner watch the exchange with an evil smirk of pleasure.  
  
"Yes! We are fast approaching that great day Minato! The day these chains are broken!" She said laughing gleefully into the emptiness around them.


	7. Truth and Lies

Naruto's Journal  
  
Have you ever played true of false? If not, you should try it.   
  
True, my name is Naruto. I'm 15 stars and I'm currently in the stage of becoming a guardian angel.   
  
True, I have two fantastic friends Hinata and Tenten. Our job is to protect the earthly ones that have been placed in our care.   
  
True. I'm definitely feeling under the weather today.

* * *

Konohamaru and Moegi walked down the busy city street side by side. Moegi stopped and seemed to be staring at a particular rock poster that read 'Sky Luck'. Konohamaru noticing his friend was no longer walking with him stopped as well  
  
"Come on Moegi we're going to be late. Come on!" He said yawning sleepily from having to be up so early. We did school start so early in the morning?

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed for the millionth time that morning. He groaned as the wave of the sneeze passed.  
  
"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked having just walked in the room with Tenten.   
  
"I'm gonna go get the professor." Tenten said before running off quickly. It was very unusual for and angel or devil to ever be sick. In fact most angels and devils can go through their whole lives with never getting a single cold. So when an angel or devil did get sick it brought up extreme concern.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue for Hiruzen who also had one of his eyes held open wide inspecting both at the same time.  
  
"Mmmm... everything seems alright. You definitely don't have a fever." Hiruzen said confused. Naruto's own face reflected how his professor felt.   
  
"But I get hot flashes and then chills. My stomach feels like it's doing tumbles. Almost like it's full of butterflies." Naruto said trying to explain what he was feeling. Glad that his sneezing seemed to have subsided for the time being despite everything.   
  
"I understand. Naruto look me straight in the eyes. Do you have something on your mind you wish to share with me?" Hiruzen asked leaning down to be eye level with the sitting Naruto.   
  
Naruto's mind went back to the moment he a Sasuke had shared on their 'free weekend'. But just as soon as remembered to fleeting touches he also remembered the promise they made to each other not to tell anyone.   
  
"No." Naruto said looking down at his lap.   
  
"Your absolutely certain?"   
  
"I'm sure." Naruto said still not making eye contact with his professor.

* * *

Naruto's journal  
  
I lied, sometimes admitting the truth out loud can be difficult.   
  
Even for an angel.   
  
No matter what the consequences.

* * *

Naruto could already feel guilt creeping up on him for lying. But strangely enough he felt something like those power butterflies in his stomach from earlier pushing the guilt back down.  
  
"Well then I have no other choice but to send you to the infirmary. Hopefully they'll be able to help you down there." Hiruzen said trying to sound reassuring though the worried look on his face contradicted how he sounded.

* * *

"He's taking her himself?" Hinata said to Tenten as they watched Naruto be escorted down the crowded hall by the professor. Unseen by any of the earthly students currently in it.  
  
"Yes." Tenten answered even though the question was more of an observation. Their attention was soon drawn in by a loud booming voice.   
  
"Clear a space for professor Tsunade! Out of the way! Professor Tsunade coming through!" The loud voice was coming from shoji who was moving past people making room for Tsunade and Sasuke. The latter also appearing worse for ware like Naruto.   
  
"Choji we're capable of walking down the hallway. We have no need for a clearing crew." Tsunade said in an unimpressed tone. Tenten and Hinata moved more up the side of the way not wanting to get in the way of a clearly sick person. Even if he was a devil no angel like to see anyone suffer.   
  
"I feel so weak I don't even have the energy to sneer at them." Sasuke said to Tsunade after they passed by the two angel girls. Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to look disgusted at their presence the bats in his stomach flapping around too much for him to do so.   
  
"Once you see the doctor you'll be fine." Tsunade said confidently as they continued walking. No one noticing Minato in the back as he watched then leave down the hall box in hand.   
  
"I am unable to follow them into the infirmary. My presence would be detected. You however will go unnoticed." Minato said releasing the spider inside the box watching it crawl after the angel and devil.   
  
"Go serve your mistress spider. Observe and report all that occurs." Minato said his final command before walking off before he was noticed.   
  
"Did you see that? it looks like Sasuke is sick also. Just like Naruto." Tenten said a little worriedly afraid that a new sickness was starting to go around.   
  
"Yeah, that is a strange coincidence. I don't care about the devil... but Naruto... I wish I could be there for him right now." Hinata said worriedly to Tenten.   
  
"Who's holding you back?" They heard a usually snide voice say. They looked over to see it had come from Sakura who was with Ino standing next to them having just stopped from flying.   
  
"Sakura has a point. Go and play nursemaid I'll be happy to take care of our earthy." Ino said jumping at the chance to get rid of Hinata for a day. Making her job much easier.   
  
"No way am I leaving Moegi in your hands! Forget about it!" Hinata retaliated as much as she loved Naruto she knew there was nothing she could really do for him and it would be best to be somewhere she could actually make a difference and help someone. Like protecting her earthy from devils like Ino.   
  
"I was just trying to do you a favor." Ino said with a smug smile.

* * *

Moegi stood before her mother in their living room. A look of rejection on her face at her mother’s words.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't go. Don't worry there's always next time." Her mom said smiling at her daughter trying to up her dejected spirits a bit.   
  
"When will that be? Sky luck's concert is tonight. You don't understand he's my idol. I have to go." Moegi said getting more and more worked up, but she kept her tone calm and tried to keep the agitation out her face. She was not the type of teen who disrespected her parents.   
  
"I'm sorry Moegi, but your father and I aren't available to go with you tonight and Konohamaru was sent home with a fever wasn't he?" Moegi nodded at her mother’s truthful words. She was making a lot of sense and that only upset Moegi further.   
  
"I don't know what else to say. You can't go to the concert alone."   
  
"Why not? I know how to get to the stadium by myself!"   
  
"Your not going out alone in the middle of night in a crowd of strangers! Not my little girl!"   
  
"Well... what if I found someone who could come with me?" Moegi asked trying to compromise.   
  
"Someone like who?" Her mom asked skeptically.   
  
"You know... someone like... a friends parent who already at the concert!"   
  
"Well... that would be an entirely different story. But you'll have to promise to tell me who your going with."   
  
"I promise and I think I know exactly who to ask." Moegi said happily walking off.

 _'But first I need to get a ticket to the concert.'_ Moegi thought deciding that was her main priority.   
  
The mother and daughter were completely unaware of the angel and devil watching them.   
  
"Mmmmm I have a feeling this is going to be very interesting." Ino said already seeing the possibilities.   
  
"Why would you say that? She's just getting a ticket." Hinata asked honestly not born with the wicked nature of a devil to see the bad in everything.   
  
"I don't know. She told her mother she was going to look for an adult to go with her." Ino said as if that explained everything. For a devil it would have.   
  
"So what? She just wants to do one thing at a time." Hinata said ever the optimists.   
  
"I don't think she'll be very hard to sway to my side." Ino said with a cunning smirk and wink.   
  
"First your going to have to beat me in the challenge room! Are you ready?!"   
  
"I was born ready!"

* * *

Hinata kicked her legs a bit egging the white horse she was riding on faster through the field of grass that was once the challenge room. Ino close behind her on her own black stallion. Though unlike Hinata who was riding bareback with nothing but a bite to control her horse she had a saddle and helmet with a whip the make her horse go faster.  
  
"Woohoo! Eat my dust!" Hinata yelled back giddily to Ino. Ino just laughed cockily.   
  
"You picked the wrong challenge cow girl! I Never lose in a saddle!"   
  
"Where I come from saddles are for babies!" Hinata laughed still in lead.   
  
"Faster! Faster!" Ino said hitting the horse to make it move quicker, but not so hard she'd hurt it.   
  
After a while of racing they were huffing slightly now along with the horses. Hinata still in lead she bent down a bit in preparation of her horse jumping over a rather high tree log. She manage to do so with ease laughing the whole while.   
  
"That obstacle isn't going to be an easy one to clear." Ino said out loud to herself as she started to come up on it.   
  
"Hey! Are you going to jump or do you need a push!" Hinata screamed out turning around briefly to see the angry look on Ino's face.   
  
"Nows my chance." Ino said keeping calm despite her anger.   
  
"Wild fly attach." She said as her horse finally jumper going much higher then what should have been physically possible. As she did this her wings also glowed briefly materializing a herd of buffalo in front of Hinata.   
  
"She deliberately started a stampede of buffalo in my path!" Hinata said outraged.

* * *

Naruto and Hiruzen sat across from Tsunade and Sasuke in the waiting room of the infirmary. It was actually two separate rooms and doctors for angels and devil infirmary though they still had to share a waiting room. The room itself was like a glass box with two doors one leading to the angel room and another to the devil. The doors, halls, and rooms were all made entirely out of glass.  
  
Hiruzen rubbed his chin as he observed Sasuke who also appeared to be afflicted with the same illness as Naruto.   
  
"Not feeling well professor? Maybe you should see the doctor yourself." Tsunade asked with no real care in her voice as she lounge back simply wanting something to do while they waited. And what better pass time was their for a devil then messing with angels.   
  
"That won't be necessary. It's just the the stench of sulfur doesn't agree with my stomach very well." Hiruzen said with a pleasant smile on his face.   
  
"Oh! How dare you!" Tsunade said pissed but slightly impressed by the returned insult. Sasuke and Naruto were quiet throughout the entire exchange. Sasuke was to busy trying to calm his beating heart at the sight of Naruto. He was completely unable to tear his eyes away. Naruto on the other hand couldn’t bring himself to look up. Every time he looked at Sasuke the feeling in his stomach seemed to get worse.   
  
After a while the angel doctor appeared and Hiruzen stood to speak with him.   
  
"An ugly predicament indeed. Naruto feels weak. He has hot and cold flashes at the same time. I've never seen anything like it."   
  
While Hiruzen talked with the angel doctor Tsunade was doing the same across the waiting room with the devil doctor.   
  
"Sasuke is usually diabolically delightful. A volcano of wickedness and now he barely even reacts to provocation. You should go in now." Tsunade said her last sentence to Sasuke and he lifted himself up from the chair to go into the doctor office. Across the room Hiruzen was placing a comforting hand on Naruto's back as he leaned to talk to him.   
  
"Naruto, don't be afraid. It won't hurt. Have a little faith." He said but that didn't seem to remove the troubled look on his face. Above their heads a spider was watching everything play out.

* * *

"Easy boy! Easy!" Hinata said trying to calm her horse as is bucked and whined trying to get away from the on coming stampede.  
  
"It seems to me your horse is smarter than you are. He understands the kind of trouble your in."   
  
_'Ino is right. They could crush me like a bug. I have to find someway to avoid them no matter what.'_ Hinata thought to herself. Ino laughed at her troubled look. Hinata continued to watch the buffalo that were fast gaining in fear before a happy look seem to come across her whole face.   
  
"Angels power, scepter of light." As Hinata said this her halo began to glow brightly. She grabbed it and tossed it higher into air where it turned into a long yellow scepter. She caught it when it came back to the ground. The moment it touched her horse the creatures eyes lit up with it's color and the fear seem to leave the animal completely replaced with determination and confidence. She kicked her heels into the horses side making it charge head firsts towards the buffalo.   
  
_'What's she doing?! She's heading right towards the buffalo.'_ Ino thought baffled at her opponents choice of action.   
  
When Hinata had come right up on the buffalo her face hardened and her grip on the scepter tightened.   
  
"It's now or never! Jump fly!" She yelled over all the noise so her horse could hear her. It jumped as she hit it's backside with her scepter. The jump continued on until they had cleared the entire herd. Hinata let out a sigh of relief as they landed.   
  
"We made it!" She said triumphantly not really believing that worked.   
  
Ino's face scrunched up in anger at her loss.   
  
Once again.

* * *

"What a line. And I still have to find someone to come with me. Just great." Moegi sighed out as she got behind what appeared to be the 80th person waiting to buy tickets for the Sky Luck concert. She didn't see Hinata watching her from behind. Hinata smiled before turning to her firefly mascot.  
  
"Okay lightening, this girl deserves some good advice from us. lets go." She said to her adorable little bug before they both flew off to a secluded area so she could transform.   
  
"This is as good a place as any." Hinata said to her mascot as they hid behind a large billboard. "Activate metamorphosis. To guard and protect." Hinata said quietly forgetting for a second that even though she had to hide didn't mean she had to quite.   
  
After transforming Hinata began walking down the street near the line for tickets. As she passed Moegi she purposefully dropped her purse near her feet.   
  
"Oh sorry! So clumsy of me."   
  
"Oh... alright. It's okay."   
  
"Are you also in line to buy a ticket?"   
  
"It's my dream to see Sky luck live." Moegi answered with a dreamy look in her eye.   
  
"Wow! Tell me about it! Iv'e wanted to see him forever. But what happen to your friends?" Hinata said bringing up the topic as casually as she could.   
  
"Well... I'm kinda by myself right now."   
  
"By yourself? You can't go to a concert by yourself. It's not nearly as much fun!"   
  
"But your by yourself aren't you?"   
  
"Me? No, not me! My friends are... they're over there! See them!" Hinata pointed at couple of girls standing a distance away thinking quickly.   
  
"I'm just the one standing in line. Do you know if you have more than one person you get a discount on tickets?" Hinata brought up quickly changing the subject.   
  
"Really?!"   
  
"Yes, if you buy tickets with a friend as long as your both there you'll save on ticket prices. Isn't there anyone you know going to the concert?" Hinata asked gesturing to the people around them noticing that a few were people from Moegi's class.   
  
"Yeah... actually I know them." Moegi said a look of recognition crossing her face at the sight of a few girls she knew.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for go over there and talk to them." Hinata said giving Moegi a wink of encouragement.   
  
"Yeah." Moegi mumble under her breath and began walking to the girls. Only to be stopped by Ino in her earthly form.   
  
"Hey you!" Ino shouted getting Moegi's attention before she could reach the girls from her class.   
  
"Are you talking to me?" Moegi asked curiously only for Ino to ignore her question.   
  
"Did you just get out of line?"   
  
"Yeah.. but I..."   
  
"Are you here to see the Sky Luck concert?"   
  
"Huh? You bet I am."   
  
"Alright! Do you want to buy my extra ticket?"   
  
"What! That's illegal!" Hinata said angrily in now in her angel form. Why did Ino insist on making their human bad? She was such a sweet and innocent girl! Ino tried to suppress her smirk at Hint's reaction pulling out the ticket and holding it out to Moegi.   
  
"Your tickets in the first row!"   
  
"That's right you'll only be about three feet away from Sky Luck. If you want you could reach out and touch him." Ino said excitedly trying to come off as a fangirl even though she'd never so much as heard of this 'Sky Luck' guy before.   
  
"Don't give in Moegi." Hinata said over her earthy's shoulder really hoping she wouldn't go for this.   
  
"Oooooh you only have one ticket?" Moegi said her tone suggesting she was already going to say no. Hinata could already feel her smile growing as she watched Ino openly frown.   
  
"Yeah, that's right. It's not like these things grow on trees." Ino said tone edging on being a bit snippy.   
  
"Then I'm sorry I can't buy it. I have to find someone to go with me."   
  
"That's my girl!" Hinata said throwing up her fist in pride.   
  
"I'm sorry you didn't seem like the type of girl that needs her mommy to still look after her." Ino said before walking off waiting for Moegi to take the bait.   
  
"Wait! It's not that... it just so happen that I promised my mother I'd have someone come with me." Moegi said trying to explain herself. She had a bit of caring too much about what people thought of her.   
  
"I understand but your here right now and she's not. A ticket like this doesn't come along everyday." Ino said holding out the ticket again.   
  
Large numbers of teens ran into the building as cheers could be heard from the starting concert.   
  
"Your kidding! They've already open the doors!" Moegi said watching as people were already rushing in. Wanting nothing more then to go in herself.   
  
"When this many people come to an event they have to execute maximum crowd control. So do you want the ticket? Cause if you don't I'll just sell it to somebody else. It's up to you?" Ino said holding out to ticket. Moegi seemed to be having an inner war with herself as she looked at the open doors to the concert.   
  
"I'm begging you don't give into temptation." Hinata said even though she knew she couldn't be heard. Only seconds after she said this Moegi seemed to have made her decision.   
  
"Okay, I'll buy it." She said with a smile. Only making Ino's larger.   
  
"You made an excellent choice."

* * *

In a room filled to the brim with portraits reflecting the souls of all the people in the world a picture with Moegi on it happily smiling shifted into a frown and angered look.

* * *

(Infirmary)  
  
Naruto watched as the doctor gently took his halo tapping it lightly with a small hammer watching it light up at the contact. The doctor hummed at the reaction. Naruto couldn't real tell if it was a good hum or a bad one.   
  
Sasuke at the exact moment was having a pumpkin placed between his horns on his head. After a few seconds the pumpkin began to shake and expand before exploding completely. Sasuke grunted slightly annoyed at being covered with pumpkin slime, but he didn't complain he had to trust the doctor knew what he was doing even if his methods seem questionable.   
  
Naruto was now being asked to fly in a circle in the room as the doctor observed his wings while he did so. Naruto did so happily with a small smile on his face. He was always happy when flying. The doctor and Hiruzen watched with smiles as Naruto seem to be having no problems with his wings.   
  
During his test Sasuke was having his own he was now asked to use his heat vision. He did so without question destroying one of the medical machines in the room. Tsunade gave a proud smile to the boy when she saw is began smoking from being blasted. Sasuke couldn't help but give a chuckle at the senseless bad behavior. It was his specialty. The devil doctor hummed as he took note of it all.   
  
Again with Naruto who was having his mind reading abilities tested. The doctor wrote down the number 5 on his board before looking up at Naruto waiting for his answer. Naruto seem to think for a second before smiling as he held up five fingers. The doctor nodded in approval as Naruto seem to be passing all the test.   
  
Back with Sasuke who was asked to test his flame abilities. He flew up before setting the bed he was just laying on on fire. Tsunade clapping in the background.   
  
Thought out the entire exchange nobody saw the spider going back and forth between the two rooms.

* * *

"Ino defeated me! I'm a complete failure!" Hinata said head on her knees as she curled up in her blankets.  
  
"Don't say that. Even angels have to lose sometimes." Tenten said trying to get her spirits up. Though she didn't smile until they both heard a voice coming from the bedroom door.   
  
"You win some you lose some." Naruto said the picture of perfect health as he walked in.   
  
"Naruto! Your back!"   
  
"How are you?!" Tenten and Hinata both yelled as they charged Naruto practically tackling him in a hug. They all span around in the air for a while the collision having knocked Naruto off balance in the air.   
  
"Great! Thanks to the infirmary I'm as good as new." Naruto said.

* * *

(With Sasuke)  
  
Sasuke slapped Choji across the face as soon as he saw him sleeping. The devil equivalent of a warm wake up.   
  
"Rise and shine you lazy bum! This is no time to be sleeping."   
  
"Hey Sasuke are you really back?" Choji asked completely unconcerned about the earlier slap.   
  
"Sasuke is back and worse than ever before!" Sasuke said feeling great after his visit to the doctor. Both Naruto and Sasuke not realizing it was probably just the pseudo effect of visiting a doctor's office that was making them feel better seeing as they were give no medicine or treatments and only took test all day.

* * *

"Your doctor, what did they say he had?" Tsunade asked her comrade/enemy Hiruzen as they both walked through the school plaza towards the water fountain. Even though they both hated each other as devils and angels always do they tended to come to each other a lot for certain things seeing as they were both teachers and no matter what you teach some things are just universal when it came to the job. It helped them both to consult with each other even if often times they just ended up in arguments. Hiruzen sighed at her question.  
  
"Nothing. The doctors said he was healthy as a horse." Hiruzen said frustrated not understanding what could be wrong with his poor student.   
  
"Sasuke as well." Tsunade said taking on Hiruzen’s thoughtful look herself.   
  
"But what about all those symptoms? Hot flashes, cold flashes, butterflies in the stomach." Hiruzen listed off.   
  
"Think Hiruzen, it happens on earth all the time." Tsunade said feeling like she'd already come up with the answer.   
  
"You think so? You mean to think that Naruto and Sasuke are...!" Hiruzen asked still finally getting where she was going. He didn't finish the sentence not being able to comprehend it. Though Tsunade nodded finishing for him.   
  
"Yes, I believe the two of them are falling in love."

* * *

Our regal prisoner watched two different screens in front her being projected from the eyes of the spider next to her. One showing Naruto and the other Sasuke. Though it didn't matter they were both doing the same thing. Looking out their windows at the moon thinking of each other. More screens began to pop up showing images of the two's entire day.  
  
"The spider succeeded in following Naruto and Sasuke inside the infirmary." Minato said in a bowing position.   
  
"Excellent job Minato, but remember the spider is dangerous..." Minato flinched at her words "...even for you."   
  
"I am always careful."   
  
"I expect nothing less of you my minion. That's why you still serve." She said before standing in front of the picture of Naruto and Sasuke gazing at the moon.   
  
"Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto. Now the out come of events depends on you." 


	8. Who Sows Wind Reaps A Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? Hope ya'll didn't give up on me. Please put comments below I always enjoy reading them.

Naruto's Journal

Fear and Courage

Courage and fear

Two sides of the same coin.

The fear of the dark... and the courage to challenge the night.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled his trench coat closer to himself as the cold night wind blew harder against him. He picked up his walking pace a bit more wanting to get home so that he could go to the warm comfort of his room.

As he continued to walk though Shikamaru got the feeling he was being watched. Now this was not a knew sensation he had felt like someone or two different people had been watching him for a while. It had concerned him at first but the watchers never seemed to have ill intent. They even felt more like they were there to support him. Though one did seem more... mischievous then the other. After a while he had even began to feel more secure whenever those watchers were around. Feeling naked and unguarded when they weren't.

But the current feeling he was having right now was not either of the two that he usually felt. This felt like the person watching him meant him harm. And what unsettle Shikamaru most about this was that he didn't feel either of his usual watcher at all looking out for him at the moment.

the vague notion that maybe he was just being paranoid crossed his mind. But he pushed that away immediately. Even if he was being paranoid right now it was better to be safe then sorry.

* * *

Lightening struck outside as Sasuke tossed in turned in his sleep. Groaning in distress as he just couldn't manage to go to sleep he didn't know what but something was just keeping him awake. Which was extra strange because usually Sasuke slept like a baby in storms as strong as this.

"Urg..." He grunt before finally getting up completely going to open his large window of his room. Something in the night sky caught his eye. He looked on in shock at what he thought it might be before flapping his wings and flying up.

As he continued to fly he passed right by Naruto's window as he was writing in his journal for the night. Naruto felt a unconscious smile pull on his face when he saw Sasuke and felt compelled to follow him.

As he thought this through his mind drifted off to the first time He and Sasuke touched. He felt his body shiver at just remembering the pain it brought them. That was something he didn't want to repeat anytime soon.

* * *

Naruto's Journal

The fear of repeating the mistakes of the pass.

And the courage to start the game again.

* * *

Mean while both Hiruzen and Tsunade head off to the library together. Once they arrived the immediately went to speak to the devil and angel librarians who had a strange likeness to each other. You'd think they were twins if it wasn't a known fact that Angel's and Devils can't touch let alone have kids together.

* * *

Naruto's journal

The fear of uncovering terrible secrets.

And the courage to keep looking for the truth no matter how difficult the answer is.

* * *

"And how can we help you?" The chubby angel and devil librarians said in unison.

"Were searching for... um... well... how to put this..." Hiruzen looked to Tsunade to help.

"We need to know what would happen if an angel and a devil fall in love?" Tsunade said getting straight to the point. No sense in beating around the bush. The librarians shared a disbelieving look with each other. Such a thing was completely unheard of.

* * *

Back with Shikamaru who was feeling increasingly uncomfortable pulled his trench coat closer o himself as he paused briefly under street like his lips tightening a bit in fear as he looked around quickly trying to pin point who was watching him now. When he didn't see anything he continued to walk, but at a much faster pace then before.

* * *

Naruto's journal

Then theres some fear that has nothing to do with courage. Fear born from regrets.

When actions from our pass return to haunt us. Like the fear of shadows.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't notice the figure walking behind him as he head for his new scooter. Knowing he'd feel a lot safe going top speed on it away from this new watcher.

As shikamaru bent down to unchain his scooter from the rail a shadowy figure stood above him. He looked up immediately in fear at the figure. He was big and heavy set his face and body cover tightly by a jacket and thing the jacket couldn't cover of his lower half of his face a scarf did.

"Give me everything that you have right now." The man demanded while holding up a knife. His voice registering as vaguely familiar in Shikamaru's panicked mind as he stood on shake legs wanting nothing more than to just run.

"Yes here take it." Shikamaru said pulling out his wallet quickly handing it over with shake hands. As soon as he did the man snatched it from him pushing him to the ground then ran for it.

Shikamaru watched him go his heart still racing at the experience.

At this point both Tenten and Sakura were flying down the street together in silence on their way to Shikamaru. They both gave shocked looks as who they didn't know to be the robber ran right pass them. Both of them finding it very suspicious for a fully covered man to be running down the street in the middle of the night. As he ran his scarf fell of his neck. Sakura vaguely took note of how it looked.

* * *

The next day at school Tenten was already rambling to her friends in class about what she later learned what happen to her earthly one.

"I can't believe what just happened. It was awful! Shikamaru, he was walking at night and then... it's just horrible! How could someone do that?! it still makes me quiver inside!" Tenten said feeling fear and worry rack her body for what could have happen to her precious human last night. 

"Calm down. Why don't you sit down, relax and tell us all about it." Naruto said to Tenten trying to get her to relax and actually explain to both him and Hinata what happen.

"Naruto is right take a deep breath and go on." Hinata said and Tenten nodded in understanding finally calming down as she sat next to Hinata taking deep breaths.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, your so smart. Thanks!"

"Okay now start from the beginning and  _slowly_ tell us what happen to your earthly one." Hinata said.

"Your not going to believe this but Shikamaru was robbed." Tenten finally manage to clearly say. Looks of distress took over both Naruto's and Hinata's face.

"When Tenten?" Naruto asked quickly after.

"Last night, while he was getting his scooter." Tenten said and Hinata face twisted is distaste.

"Who did it?" she asked disgusted with the person already.

"That's where it gets a little tricky." Tenten said.

"You said you saw him though. So you know who robbed your earthly one?" Naruto asked.

"It was Charles. That poor boy hat Shikamaru swindled when playing poker." Tenten said remembering the face of the man... boy when his scarf had fallen.

"Shikamaru steals his money through gambling and then Charles retaliates by forcibly taking it back." Hinata said clear disappointment heard in her voice.

"Just one bad deed after another." Tenten said understanding How Hinata's feeling.

"He who sows wind reaps a storm." Naruto said understanding like the rest of them that both these boys brought this entire situation on themselves. It's sad but true.

"Naruto come on! I don't need that kind of advice. Tell me what I  _should_ do." Tenten said feeling trapped by this situation.

"This is a serious situation. I think you need to talk to Hiruzen." Naruto said. Just as the words left his mouth the large projector in front of the class came on revealing Hiruzen who began to speak.

_"Greetings to you all angels. Today I'm busy doing some research in the archives. Therefore there will be no lesson today."_

* * *

In the devils classroom they were receiving a similar message but Tsunade was the one on screen instead.

 _"Well aren't you a bunch of lucky devils. You have a free day today. Get out there and reek some havoc!"_ She said just before disappearing leaving the class of devils to cheer in excitement.

"Excellent I'm going to get to work raking Shikamaru over the coals." Sakura said to Ino who sat next to her.

"What are you planning?  I thought he was in total shock over the robbery." Ino asked curious.

"He is, it's pathetic. But he's also angry and it won't take much for him to see my point of view. And I'll get a kick out of clobbering Tenten for a second time." Sakura said making her way to leave. She couldn't wait to get started.

As she left Ino noticed the far away look Sasuke had and how he didn't even seem excited about the lesson less day.

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke. No wise crack?" She asked.

"Something doesn't smell right. Why would Tsunade suddenly give us all a free pass." Sasuke said shaking his head that he rested in one of his hands.

* * *

Tsunade and Hiruzen had to be on their 50th book of research in the library. Both starting to feel the toll of endless research. Tsunade put down yet another book as she yawned taking a moment to lean back in her chair. Hiruzen had a frustrated look on his face as he was reading skimming through yet another book.

"There's nothing of use in this one either." he said closing the book gently setting it aside.

"It's a waste of time. Angels and devils can't fall in love." Tsunade said feeling like the two of them were just wasting their time in this library.

"Why? Because it's absurd? Unnatural?" Hiruzen asked and Tsunade huffed rolling her eyes.

"Yes." she said thinking it ridiculous she even had to explain that.

"Rather I agreed or not it's our duty to exhaust every avenue of research. So we know without a shadow of a doubt that's not whats happening between them."

"And what my esteemed colleague would you like to do! Skim through every last one of the millions of book in the universe library?!" Just as Tsunade said this a man who appeared to work in the library walked up to them carrying just the book they needed. Unknown to them this man was Minato.

"I don't think that will be necessary.The other librarians informed me about your particular request. I believe this arcane volume will more than satisfy your curiosity. You should find it a very interesting read. But not hear too many prying eyes."

"I completely understand you can be assured out discretion." Hiruzen said to the man just glad that they were able to get a hold of this book without having to go through the entire library.

* * *

"This is absolutely pitiful!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked down on Shikamaru who was shaking in fear under his bed covers.

"Look at him! He's shaking like a leaf!"

"What would you like him to do? He just got robbed." Tenten said not understanding what Sakura could possibly think he should be acting like now.

"But you don't have to lock yourself in the house." Sakura said.

"Really?" Tenten said disbelieving at the very serious look Sakura was giving her as if she truly believed that it didn't make sense to be scared after a robbery.

"Of course not! He should take revenge sweetie! Find out who did this to him and pay them back big time!"

"Your wrong! It's because of those kinds of bad decisions thats even happen in the first place. There's a price to be paid for messing up. If that boy hadn't of been cheated out of all his money in that card game he might not have robbed Shikamaru!"

"So angels are defending criminals now? Impressive." Sakura said amused.

"Well... no!... I was just saying that revenge isn't the solution. Besides it turns out Shikamaru has no idea who robbed him."

"Maybe he doesn't but I do." Sakura said with a wicked smirk.

"I won't let you cause trouble!" Tenten shouted.

"Like you could stop me." Sakura said only Tenten to get in her face almost touching her.

"You better believe I can! To the challenge room.

* * *

Both Tenten and Sakura were on racing bikes as the were lined next to each other.

"You decided on a bicycle challenge?" Tenten asked can't help think how anti climatic that was. Sakura seemed almost offended.

"This isn't some ordinary bicycle sugar! It's a BMX and were about to free style!" Sakura said racing off on her bike to start her tricks. Tenten watched jaw almost to the ground as she did amazing tricks with her bike. Flips and turns in the air all on an expert level and she wasn't even using magic!

Once she was done and it was Tenten turn. She peddled down the ramp doing her best to just not spread her wings and fly in fear of falling. Once Tenten started to get into though and let go of her inhibitions she found herself doing tricks just as amazing as Sakura's own. Maybe even a little better.

Sakura watched her with growing distaste.

She charged on her bike at full speed doing her tricks more aggressively then before on the same ramp as Tenten and even growling a bit. Sakura put in as much effort as she possibly could even going as far to use her magic to trip Tenten up. Using every trick she'd ever learned or even seen be done.

And sadly because of Tenten lack of experience she just couldn't keep up and the victory went to Sakura.

The devil had the first move.

* * *

Back with Tsunade and Hiruzen they were about to open up the book they were given.

"Did that Librarian seem a bit strange to you?" Hiruzen asked Tsunade wondering if it was just himself that got a weird feeling from the man.

"Spending your time around nothing but books can make anyone strange." Tsunade justified.

"Lets take a closer look at what he brought." She then asked and Hiruzen nodded in agreement going to open the book. He began to read allowed from it for both himself and Tsunade.

"The legend begins early in creation and it speaks of a young angel Taiko and of a young devil Sai. Taiko and Sai met each other in battle. They were furiously engaged in combat from their respective armies. Battle after battle in the war that divides angels and devils since the dawn of the world. The powers of the two were so well matched that no matter how hard either fought neither prevailed over the other. But what happen next no one could foresee. Rather it was a trick of destiny or perhaps the inevitable consequence of the constant clashes between the two chosen ones. Good and evil came together as one.-"

Both Tsunade and Hiruzen leaned over the book to watch as the ruin like pictures in the book moved to show what could be assumed to be the female devil and the male angel going in and kissing each other. As they did the mayan temple behind them collapsed. Hiruzen and Tsunade watched in alarm at that but Hiruzen didn't stop reading.

"-and that sacrilege gave way to catastrophe." he said both Tsunade and Hiruzen turned to each other in alarm at this really understanding how dire this situation no in fact is. If Naruto and Sasuke were truly in love with each other and if the recorded events in this book were correct that means that if the two so much as peak each others lips it would lead to destruction, natural disaster and chaos. A true sacrilege. 

* * *

"Looks like I have the first move since I won our little challenge." Sakura gloated as she walked in terrestrial form to Shikamaru's house Tenten flying behind her.

"Only because you cheated!" Tenten complained.

"Your point being? You fell and I didn't. Not my fault. Now let me do my job." Sakura said tapping on the expensive key pad on the house front gate that allowed for a visitor to call up to the owner of the house.

 _"W..who who is it?"_ Shikamaru's shaky voice came through the machine.

"A friend, if you open up I have something to show you. I'm sure you'll thank me when you see it." Sakura said in a cheery tone. Tenten wait in bated breath as Shikamaru came outside and open the gate of his house when he saw Sakura.

 _'What's she doing?'_ Tenten thought as she watched Sakura pull something out her bag.

"I wanna know if you recognize this scarf?" Sakura said pulling out the scarf Charles dropped the previous night.

"That's the scarf the robber wore." Shikamaru said in surprise. How did this girl get a hold of it? And how did she know to come to him anyways.

"Absolutely right! And if you just let me in I can tell you the name of the guy who did this to you." Sakura said her smile never leaving her face.

"But why would you help me? I don't understand?" Shikamaru said not knowing why this woman seem to care so much.

"Lets just say I have this thing against injustice. Wouldn't you like to know who actually robbed you?" She asked and by this point Shikamaru had already made the mental decision to hear her out. He opened his gate and gestured opened armed for her to come in.

 _'No!'_ Tenten thought feeling powerless to help her human yet again. Once inside Sakura told Shikamaru everything about how Charles robbed him. Once Shikamaru knew who it was his once fear ridden boy was over come with anger. No longer scared he marched to his scooter so he could (A/N: Jus to clarify it's more like a motorcycle) go confront him.

"I can't believe the rat bastard!" Shikamaru said angrily Sakura and Tenten following him. Sakura turning to Tenten to give her a snide look of victory.

"Charles is going to pay for this. He can't mess with me!"

"Good for you! Criminals like that deserve to be taught a lesson. Take revenge." Sakura said egging his anger more.

"No Shikamaru, call down please! She's leading you into a trap!" Tenten yelled hopelessly knowing he couldn't hear her. Shikamaru put his helmet on and quickly got on his bike.

"He'll be sorry." he said menacingly as he got on it. Driving off at top speed. Sakura watched him with a proud smile as he left.

"Isn't that heart warming? Nothing like some sweet revenge to shake of a bad mood, don't you agree?" Sakura said turning to an pissed off Tenten.

"I'm not going to let Charles and Shikamaru get into even bigger trouble!" Tenten yelled determined before flying off to a back alley to transform. Though humans can't see them in their natural forms for some reason they could when they were transforming and that would be a really hard thing to explain.

"Butterfly activate metamorphoses. To guard and protect." Tenten said watching as her butterfly mascot circled her hurriedly in all directions leaving behind a trial of light before landing on her chest glowing brightly. Tenten then grabbed her halo stretching it wide spinning it around tossing it into the air she floated up into it as it turned into a see through pink ball around her. Transforming her into a human police officer inside.

"Perfect! now I can set things right." she said to her butterfly as she raced out the alley now in human form.

At this point Shikamaru had already made it to Charles house on his scooter still boiling with rage.

"Charles! You cowardly bastard come down here!" He yelled up to where he knew Charles room was even noticing him peak out the window.

"Or maybe your only tough when your face is covered and no one can see you!" Shikamaru screamed making it clear he knew what Charles did to him. He didn't notice Tenten coming up from behind him in a police uniform until it was too late.

"What's all this noise?" Tenten said making Shikamaru turn to her quick. His face dropping at the sight of a cop.

"Well... I... the thing is I've been robbed." Shikamaru said trying to quickly explain himself not wanting to go to jail for public dispute.

"Oh really? When was that?" Tenten asked as if she didn't already know.

"Last night! The thing is the thief lives in this house!" Shikamaru said his eyes narrowing as his anger resurfaced. He pointed right up to Charles who was looking out the window. A look of despair on his face as he saw the cop just knowing he was going to jail soon.

"Well then I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the police station." Tenten said.

"Me?" Shikamaru answered confused.

"Of course, you have to fill out a report."

"But why I'm not the criminal he is?"

"Maybe, but you were planning on becoming a vigilante weren't you?" Tenten accused.

"No! No! Of course not!" Shikamaru hurriedly said.

"Then I'm curious, victims don't usually show up at robbers homes but you seem to know who he is and where he lives? By any chance does this guy happen to be a friend of yours?" Tenten asked. Shikamaru seem to be getting steadily more uncomfortable.

"Not really." he said but the anger wasn't really in his voice anymore so Tenten took that as progress.

"Not really it's an answer. Yes or no. I'm waiting for a response. Why do you think he robbed you?" Tenten demanded.

"I think he just wanted to get the money back you lost to me playing cards." Shikamaru said smugly thinking back to home amazing his win had been that day.

"Are you saying you were gambling? I trust you are aware that gambling is a crime. I'm going to have to take you down to the station and call your parents." Tenten said pulling out her hand cuffs. Alarm tool over Shikamaru's face at the thought of his mom learning about this.

"Hang on! It was just a friendly game."Shikamaru said trying to smile.

"Strange, I seem to recall you saying one of these supposed friends just robbed you?"

"Yeah... well... I was just mad. He was just taking back what was his and can we just forget this ever happen!" Shikamaru said just wanting out of this situation he didn't even care about the money anymore.

"If your asking for forgiveness why don't you try giving it first?" Tenten said. The two noticed that while they were talking Charles had come out of the house finally and was walking towards them. He had his head hung low as he approached Shikamaru guilt ridden all over his face.

"I'm sorry about last night-" Charles began but didn't get to finish because Shikamaru suddenly tackled him in a hug. Wanting to make up as quick as possible if only to get out of this situation.

"No it's all my fault." Shikamaru said with a grin on his face actually feeling a bit better after hearing an apology.

* * *

 

In a room of portraits reflecting the souls of all the humans Shikamaru once dark and evil looking one turned once again to a  happy boy smiling kindly. A sure sign that Tenten had succeeded in leading him down the path of good once again.

* * *

"You manage to turn a really difficult situation around." Naruto said proudly to his friend Tenten all of them standing in his and Hinata's shared room.

"How'd you do it?" Hinata asked genuinely. Amazed that Tenten was able to handle such a impossible situation.

"Well fear can be a big motivator. I just put it to good use." Tenten explained and Naruto and Hinata smiled proudly at her for thinking of doing that. Fear wasn't exactly something angels could pull off so easily.

"Oh I can't wait until tomorrow! Professor Hiruzen is going to be so proud of you." Hinata said happy for her friends victory.

* * *

At this point after finally finishing their research both Tsunade and Hiruzen were walking out together passing the librarians from earlier that they first met who were each holding a mountain load of books that they were bring back to Tsunade and Hiruzen for their research.

"I guess they found what they were looking for. Now we have to reshelve these." the angel Librarian said with a sigh.

They angel and devil teacher remain in silence together until they were both heading up on the elevator back to the school when tsunade spoke up.

"Hiruzen?" She said curiously noticing his contemplated face.

"We must prevent Naruto and Sasuke from falling in love at all cost. It's a matter of life and death."

* * *

The professors were unaware that they were being watched by our royal prisoner. She smiled at the screen of the two professors seeing everything go according to her plan.

"Isn't it nice that the professors have into my trap?" She said to herself gleefully. After so many years being alone she got use to talking to herself. Just as she finished talking Minato came out of a portal with the book from earlier now dressed once again in his his hoodie and pants.

"Your book mistress. I made sure they read it as you requested." Minato said walking up to her with the book in hand.

"And you have done well Minato. Now they ancient legend and they will move heaven and earth to keep Naruto and Sasuke apart. This of course will only unite them further." She said chuckling happily.

"History is about to be repeated Minato. New love brings new destruction. I can taste my freedom now!" She screamed laughing into the open void.

 

 

 


	9. Life On Earth

Naruto's Journal

Experience

Sometimes the only way to learn is to experience something for yourself.

* * *

Tenten, Temari, and Hinata all walked up to Naruto who was currently writing in his journal as he seem to always be doing in his free time.

"Naruto come one Professor Hiruzen wants the four of us in the challenge room." Hinata said taking the journal away from Naruto knowing that he wouldn't stop writing otherwise.

"At the same time? What's going on?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Good question." Tenten said equally as confused.

"If I understood right, the Professor wants to try out some sort of experiment." Temari explained.

"Well that's exciting!" Tenten said suddenly happy about what they were doing.

She wondered what the experiment could be?

* * *

The four of them headed off to the challenge room and were disgusted to see all of their devil adversaries and the devil professor already there and waiting.

"I never expected to see this." Tenten said in surprised. They had never all been gathered in one room like this before.

"What are those devils doing here!" Naruto said angry to see their enemies present as well.

"They've been invited Naruto. Just as you have been." Professor Hiruzen said walking up next to the devil professor which Naruto didn't really know they name of.

"You'll see that the subject of today's lesson involves both angels and devils." Hiruzen said before Tsunade took over.

"Well said professor, however it will require that you actually get your hands dirty for a change." She said with typical devil snark.

"Sounds like a good time." Sakura added her two cents.

"For us yes, but I don't see these cloud-heads handling that." Ino said smirking.

"Who you calling a cloud-head! I'll...!" Hinata begin in anger but was stopped by Hiruzen.

"Calm down Hinata. Remember that your an angel and if you're going to learn to properly guard and-"

"To confuse." Tsunade said to her devils. Playing off Hiruzen's words.

"-You will have to fully understand what it means to be an earthly one. You must understand them inside and out and in a way walk in their shoes. So what I want you to do for the next twelve hours is to be human. You can't transform into angels or devils-" Hiruzen said making all the students faces twisted in shock even the devils.

"And you you can't return to the school except for an extreme emergency." Hiruzen finished and the devils were once again excited at this new prospect.

"So when do we start?" Sasuke asked with glee in his voice.

"Immediately, Basilisco, Nosferatu, Croaks, Aracno mascots activate metamorphosis!" Tsunade said seeming more excited then the students themselves.

"To curse and Confused!" All the devils said together transforming into their human forms.

"So what are you waiting for?" Hiruzen said to his angels with a smile. Which they returned.

"Come one angels lets do this." Naruto said looking to his friends.

"To guard and protect!" They said together before transforming themselves. Once they were done Tsunade spoke again.

"Very well, now that you know what your supposed to be doing get out of my sight. See you in twelve hours."

* * *

They were all unaware of our royal prisoner watching them who was practically radiating happiness at the situation.

"Twelve hours in earthly form with no powers and no protection? It must be my birthday." She chuckled evilly to herself.

"We must act quickly." She said to minato while walking over to the glass case that held her spider.

"One this must happen. Naruto and Sasuke must be alone together!" She said her orders clear.

* * *

The angels and devils all stood around on the long stair case leading into their school having just left it. The angels at the bottom of the steps and the devils at the top. The two separate groups were hanging around trying to think of where to go. That is until to people going opposite directions bumped into Choji.

"Get out of the way fatso!"

"Yeah, your ugly mug holding up traffic!"

The two men said as they passed pushing Choji deliberately.

"Hey!" was the only thing Choji manage to get out before they were already gone. They angels at the bottom of the steps were all laughing openly at what happen. If was anyone else but a devil they may have felt sorry for them, but devil have about a lifetimes worth of bad karma coming their way so they had no sympathy for him.

"You see something to laugh about." Sasuke said annoyed to see a bunch of angels laughing at a devil.

"Yeah! You know what would be cool? Let's shoot some lightening at them." Choji said annoyance clear in his voice.

"You can't, no using powers remember and considering how long we have to be here we might as well find somewhere to have a good time." Temari said her laughter as well as the other dying down.

"Well it wouldn't be fun anywhere you girls are. You wouldn't know fun if we hit you in the head with it." Sakura said. Tenten only smiled at the comment.

"Look at that! We feel exactly the same way about each other!" Tenten said with her usual pep.

"Well let's go girls. Talking to these bad seeds is a waste of our time." Naruto said walking off with his friends.

* * *

Once the angels had left the devils also set off to find something fun to do. They found themselves in a beautiful park with several children and a few families around. People all over just taking in the nice day.

"This is the life!" Choji said laying flat on the beautiful green grass.

"This place is great for doing nothing!" Sakura said as she and Ino ran over to also lay on the beautiful grass. Sasuke choose to sit on the bench near his friends. As they lay a ball rolled over to Sakura which she guessed was for the near by children. She smiled wickedly before using her long nails to pock a whole through it. Watching it deflate with glee.

"Hey that's our ball!" Three children said running up as they were chasing the ball. When Sakura held it up to them completely deflated with a smile on her face the two younger ones begin to cry as the oldest slowly walked them away from their now destroyed toy.

Sakura laughed before turning to her friends who were also smiling at the beautiful moment. Nothing like crushing a child's spirits to make your day!

Ino addressed Sakura's earlier comment.

"Yeah, the sun on my skin actually feels pretty good. Which is too bad I'd hate to destroy my pale completion." Ino said looking at her skin with a pout. All their attention turned to Sasuke when he suddenly groaned in disgust.

"Urgh I'm gonna throw up!" He said throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Was it something I said?" Ino asked curiously not offended in the slightest. Sasuke shook his head before pointing at what he saw.

"Look!"

They followed his hand to see the group of angels walking around the park near the lake by the ducks.

"Aw man! What are they doing here!" Choji said feeling like his day was ruined.

"Don't they have a single original idea in their heads!" Sakura complained.

"Fuck! They're ruining all our fun!" Ino said annoyed.

Sasuke just laughed at all his friends whining.

"Actually I think the fun is just about to begin." He said his signature devilish smirk on his face.

At the moment the angels were all walking around the small pond enjoying watching the swans.

Tenten was even sitting by the edge trying to get a better look at them.

"Angels look at the pretty swans! Come closer cuties! So I can get a better look at-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before the was pushed in the pond. At the same time the other angels with struck with giant water ballons soaking their entire bodies. They all yelled in shock and disgusted. 

They immediately turned to the group of laughing devils who were obviously the culprits.

In a fit of anger at them. Naruto scooped up a large handful of mud at his feet before chucking it at Sasuke. Making him stop laughing.

"Hey my shirt!" He screamed looking at Naruto who was now smirking himself.

"What's the problem? It didn't land in you face." Naruto said and the other angels followed his actions chucking mud at the own devil opponent.

Making the devils grunt in disgust and try to dodge the mud. Too bad for them the angels were excellent shots and managed to get everyone of them.

The devils looked livid at the angels at their ruined clothes. Which if they were allowed to use their magic wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but seeing as they couldn't and also weren't allowed to go back to the school they had no change of clothes. At least when they wet the angels their clothes will dry off eventually. Mud doesn't just go away.

The devils charged their angel enemies. Going for the opponent they fought regularly.

Choji rushed Temari picking her up by the waste from the back going to drop her in the pond or just slam her in the group but she focused all her attacks on his face making him pretty much unable to do anything other then try and restrain her.

"Let me go you bastard! Get your hands off me!" She screamed as she beat him. Choji only giving out grunts of pain.

Tenten and Sakura had ended up in the pond some how. Which was thankfully only came up to half their legs not even reaching their knees. The grabbed at and pushed each other trying to knock the other to the ground. They didn't bother talking or even yelling at each other like usual more focused on the fight itself.

Only the edge of the pool near by Hinata and Ino were rolling around on the ground doing their best to beat the other into submission. Clawing, scratching, and punching at one another.

All the fights were exactly the greatest combat wise. When it came to fighting hand and hand both angels and devils were very inexperienced and didn't even have any form of hand to hand fighting in their histories. Seeing as angels and devils have always only really fought each other and they couldn't touch. All the fighting practice and developments had gone to powers and challenges in the past. This made fighting hand to hand very unfamiliar to them.

And in Sasuke and Naruto's case hard to start. Unlike their friends Naruto and Sasuke couldn't really seem to build up any real anger towards each other at what just happen. Which was weird because the felt anger for the other angels and devils but just not towards each other. The others had let their emotions guide them in the fight they were having now. But since Naruto and Sasuke didn't have those strong emotion they were over thinking how to even begin. All they seem to think of doing is keeping their stance wide and circling each other. Each over thinking how they should charge.

Naruto tried feinting to the left but Sasuke followed he tried once again to the right Sasuke did the same. When Naruto couldn't think of much else to do he decided to just run and let Sasuke chance him like they did before. He turned to take off but Sasuke knowing what was coming quickly grabbed him by the leg tripping him to the ground. Sasuke himself landing on his knees at the move. A victorious smile on his face.

Naruto grunted loudly when he hit the ground the sound of his body making contact with it actually easily heard by the others who couldn't help but stop in their own fights to see. Taken aback looks on their faces.

Temari had even stopped thrashing Choji's face though he was still holding her off the ground. Hinata and Ino had finally stopped rolling around on the ground and Sakura and Tenten finally let go of each other to look over.

Sasuke who was closest felt what he guessed was guilt in his stomach at the sound. He hadn't meant to actually hurt Naruto. He'd never really felt the emotion so he didn't know what to do about it. He could only let go of Naruto's leg and rub the back of his neck as he looked down as him. 

Naruto who wasn't really hurt and only stunned by the move begin to laugh loudly at it. The others started to join in easily, even the devils. When the laughter finally quieted down Tenten was the first to speak.

"Well we look like we've been dragged through the mud." She said as she and Sakura climbed out the pond.

"Looks good on you." Sakura said in her usual devil way.

"Why don't we go back and change." Ino offered.

"We can't. Hiruzen was clear we can only go back in an extreme emergency." Temari said.

"And you don't count this?" Tenten said agreeing with a devil for once.

"This is a fashion emergency! I can't walk around like this!" she said gesturing to herself.

"Calm down, I have an idea. Let's go shopping." Naruto said holding Tenten's shoulder in comfort. A large smile on his face. Tenten smiled wide at the idea.

"That's music to my ears! You always know how to cheer me up!" Tenten said.

"For once, we agree with you." Ino and Sakura said together to the angels.

"Then it's settled. Let's hit the mall." Sasuke said. He wouldn't admit it but he was a little excited to have the angels going out with them and not be at each others throats from once.

They were all unaware of Minato who watching the from a distance.

* * *

As they entered Tenten had already easily gotten distracted by all the human clothing around her. Naruto had to actively pull her along to make sure she didn't fall behind.

They all went separate ways at the most near by stores in order find clothing. Sakura and Ino went off together and easily found clothing.

Choji who had gone off by himself. Found his clothing quickly and was now looking for a new pair of shoes.

Because of his larger than average size he was having trouble tying the shoes as their was no place to sit down. Minato dressed a store employee came over with a wide overly friendly smile.

"Here let me help you." He said tying the shoe together so that Choji wouldn't be able to walk enchanting them to stay together until he himself allowed them to part. Ensuring that Choji wouldn't be able to join his friends for hours.

That was one person out of the way only five to go and Naruto and Sasuke would finally get some alone time together.

Temari who had also gone off on her own went into a near by bathroom in order to get a full look at her new outfit in the mirror. Only for her to turn away from the mirror when she heard the door be slammed.

She ran over and tugged hard on the handle putting all her strength into int. Minato had locked to door from the outside.

Now having gotten rid of yet another obstacle.

The others had already found their clothes and met up at the spot they agreed on earlier.

"Well i got what I wanted." Ino said showing off her new outfit a bit.

"The devil doesn't _just_ wear Prada girls. Bow to true fashionistas." Sakura said posing herself.

Tenten and Hinata who were the only other ones their yet looked over their outfits.

"It's cute, but you can't hold a candle to Hinata and I. We look divine." Tenten said as they presented their own looks.

"Mmmm, sounds like the sin of pride." Sasuke said amused as he and Naruto walked up. Before Sasuke teasing could start another fight Naruto cut in with his own question.

"Have you seen Temari?"

"Not for a while I lost track of her." Hinata said a bit of worry building in the angels stomachs.

"She's probably throwing down with Choji again. He's missing too." Sakura said easily dismissing all their worries. It was bound for one set of them to end up fighting if they all stayed together.

"Well, I'm hungry. What do you say we go grab a bite." Sasuke said to Naruto for once acting pleasant. 

"Sounds great." Naruto said a kind smile on his face for once and the two walked off not even bothering to address the others or see if they were following or not.

"He's got us eating with these cloud heads too?" Sakura said in disbelief to Ino.

"Oh please, it's totally normal. We eat together in the cafeteria all the time." Tenten said not trying to read to much into Naruto and Sasuke weird behavior.

"I guess so... Kinda...." Hinata said a bit unsure. It's not like they really ate together they're tables just so happen to be in the same room. It's not like they talked to one another.

Sasuke and Naruto were over at the near by hot dog stand at the food court place in their order.

Sasuke ordered first and started eating his hot dog while he waited for Naruto to order his own food. Which to anyone else would be extremely strange. It made no since for the devil to wait for Naruto. Normally he should have just walked off. But for some reason Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see anything wrong with their odd growing closeness any more.

"I'll have what he had." Naruto said unknowingly to Minato.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to serve a couple as beautiful as the too of you." Minato said his eyes gesturing too how close Naruto and Sasuke were standing together just barely keeping from touching even though their was more than enough room for them to space out.

Naruto blushed a bit a Minato's words looking away from Sasuke to hide it. Sasuke on the other hand turned to any way a evil handled embarrassment. Instead of blushing he just put on a scowl.

"Were not a couple, old man." Sasuke said aggressively after swallowing a bite of his hot dog. Naruto didn't even bother to reprimanded Sasuke for his bad manners accepting it as just a devil thing. Instead he just explained in a nicer way.

"He's right, were not a couple." Naruto said sweetly.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Here." Minato said unaffected by the words. His smile still in place as he handed Naruto his own hot dog.

Once they got there food the two went to find a seat at the cafe style tables. Behind them Tenten and Sakura walked up together next.

"Yeah."

"Two for me." Sakura said.

Minato resisted smirking seeing this as another opportunity to get ride of some more pest to his masters plan.

"Perfect choice." He said to there order before making their hot dogs. Being sure to add a little 'special' sauce to them.

As they all went to eat their foods suddenly in the middle of their meals Tenten bent over clutching her stomach.

"I don't feel so good." She said. Hinata who was sitting next to her rubbed her back worriedly.

"What's wrong." Hinata asked.

Naruto who was sitting at another table with Sasuke looked over at the two with concern before looking at Sasuke accusingly. being the angel that he is it was his nature to blame the nearest devil about what was wrong.

"These hot dogs were your idea." Naruto said angrily.

"You agreed with me." Sasuke said back his own face morphing into one of anger too.

"But now Tenten isn't feeling well. Why? Are you planning something?" Naruto asked accusingly. He wouldn't hold it against the devils to do something like this.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed her stomach as well groaning in pain.

"Sakura's not feeling well either." Ino said walking over to the table Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been sitting at. She herself had been eating alone and Tenten and Hinata at their own table.

Tenten got up clutching her stomach still.

"I'm going back to the school." She said still in pain.

"I'm coming with you. This is definitely an emergency." Sakura said following after Tenten. Naruto looked on at them still angry at seeing his friend hurt. He did his best to direct all that anger at Sasuke. Because it was better to feel that anger towards him then other feeling which had been surfacing lately. Feelings he didn't understand and that honestly scared him. 

"I knew I should have never listened to you." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"How is this my fault!" Sasuke said getting pissed as he stood up like Naruto was. Ino quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Haven't you learned your lesson this after noon." She said talking about their earlier and how it wasn't a good idea to start that back up again. Arguing was one thing but actual physical fighting just never ended well for either angels and devils. The only proper way from them to fight was to compete with challenges.

"It was your idea that we all eat together." Hinata said taking Naruto's side.

"That's enough! if it's a war you war then it's a war you'll get!" Naruto said walking away.

"Where is he going?!" Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto stopped by a large window. Right outside of it was a giant build board that said:

'GO KART RACING TRACKS 3000'

"Lets settle this on the track." Naruto said pointing at the sign a angry smirk in place.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were pulling in the lead neck and neck on the track the Kart just barely keeping from touching as the road was narrow. Right behind them was Ino and Hinata who were also neck and neck. Yelling at each other.

"Your hogging the road!" Ino screamed.

"Well get out of my way!" Hinata shouted back.

Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand seem to be too focused on the race to argue.

 _'I'm going as fast as I can but Naruto's not backing down.'_ Sasuke thought a part of him realizing that the speed they were going at was really dangerous seeing at they were in human form.

Naruto also understood this but wasn't willing to slow down.

 _'If I go any faster we could both end up in the hospital.'_ Naruto thought worriedly but didn't slow down. He didn't speed up either though.

Suddenly as they were coming up on a turn Sasuke realized his steering wheel was no longer working. He felt fear go through his body as he kept trying to turn the wheel but nothing was happening.

"Hey! It won't turn!" He scream as he drove right off the track.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed worriedly. Before he realized his own wheel wasn't turning either.

"I can't control the kart!" He said his kart following after Sasuke's without his control.

Ino and Sakura hadn't heard them yell but saw them go off track. They stopped their own karts looking at each other in confusion.

"Where the devil are those two going." Hinata said.

"Easy with the devil remarks okay." Ino said a little insulted.

With Naruto and Sasuke the two had driven off all the way onto the city roads. Thankfully it was during the less busy hours of the day so their was no traffic but their were still cars around.

Naruto's kart pulled up to ride side by side wth Sasuke's own out of his control.

"I can't control the go kart! It won's stop!" Naruto yelled over the engine so Sasuke could hear him.

"Mine won't either! Maybe we should jump off!" Sasuke said as they drove past civilian who were crossing the street just barely keeping from hitting them.

"That's too risky!  Were stuck in earthly form! We could break our necks or worse!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was about to respond until he noticed a large 18 wheeler coming up in front of them.

"We've got a big problem!" He screamed. He and Naruto both quickly ducked their heads down as far into the Kart as the could managing to just barely slide underneath the still moving truck.

"That missed us by a hair." Sasuke said terror in his voice.

"Hang in there sooner or later these things are gonna run out of gas! They'll have to stop!" Naruto screamed trying to reassure Sasuke.

If only the two were aware of the devices that Minato had put on the bottom of these Karts to allow himself to control them.

Minato chuckled at Naruto's comment which he heard over the speaker on the device.

"They'll stop when I say so." He said chuckling once again. Steering Naruto and Sasuke all the way to the near by beach. Driving up to the shore.

"Oh no!" Naruto screamed seeing that they were coming up to the water. Only for the Karts to stop just before were the ocean waves stopped. Pulling up perfectly next to each other. Giving Naruto and Sasuke a beautiful few of the sun set as the calm waves washed against the empty beach. Naruto and Sasuke finally alone.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief when they finally stopped.

"Thank darkness they finally stopped." Sasuke said to himself his hand on his chest as he gave himself a few calming breaths. If they'd gone in that water he probably would have drowned for sure.

"What do you think happened?" He said turning to Naruto.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I agree, I can't shake the feeling that someone or something did this on purpose. What I can't think of is who and why." Sasuke said.

Our regal prisoner watched all of this play out on her screens along with Minato who had come to her side as soon as his mission was done.

"They're aware of our presence." Minato said concerned but didn't get up from his kneeling position.

"It's the sixth sense the angels and devils posses, but don't worry about that Minato. The work is done. Naruto and Sasuke are alone together and nothing else matters. They are powerless to resist each other." She said a smile stretching on her face. Now that they were alone with nothing to get in their way. the spiders venom would be completely impossible to resist.

"The sunsets really beautiful isn't it." Naruto couldn't help but notice. Sasuke took a good look at it for himself and even as a devil could help but admit in was really amazing to see the sunset cast over the big blue ocean.

"Yeah, very beautiful." He said his eyes glancing over at Naruto. His thoughts drifting to how the sunset still couldn't hold a candle to Naruto. Naruto was looking at Sasuke now as well. The two unable to turn their eyes away from one another.

A small smile was one Sasuke face as he slowly lifted his hand to Naruto. Who brought his own hand up to Sasuke's. Only for their mascots to appear between them just before their fingers could touch.

"Cox! Where'd you come from." Naruto said feeling as if he had just go caught doing something wrong. Which technically he did.

"Basilisco!" Sasuke said annoyed at his mascot for ruining the moment. Suddenly their mascots begin to glow. Turning the two back into their angel and devil forms without their commands to do so and teleporting them back to their school. Sasuke found himself in from of his professor who hand both hands on her waste looking at Sasuke with real anger.

"Have you gone completely mad! What did you think you were doing with that angel boy!" Tsunade said. Sasuke's eyes widened at her words.

"You saw everything!" He said in alarm. 

* * *

Naruto who was now in front of his own professor had his eyes down cast to the floor as Hiruzen watched his in silent rage and disappointment. He didn't have to yell at Naruto to get his anger across like tsunade did with Sasuke.

"We've been secretly monitoring you dear, through your mascots."

"But... we weren't... I don't think we did anything wrong." Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"Silence!" Hiruzen said upset. He didn't understand how Naruto couldn't understand the gravity of this situation.

"You don't know how serious this situation is and how it threatens all of us. I'm really sorry Naruto, but were going to have to take drastic steps." he finished.

Naruto just knew he was gonna hate what coming next.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Divided

Naruto's Journal

Accepting any punishment is never easy.

You know theres no way to avoid it but you'd give anything for it not to come.

The only thing you can do is face the situation with your head held high.

* * *

 

"I'm very sorry Naruto, but it's something we must do." Hiruzen said he seemed sorry for what he had to do but also had a sterns about him that clearly meant he wouldn't back down on whatever he'd decided to do.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" He said giving Naruto the chance to plead for himself as was anyone's right. Naruto gave a sigh at the words.

"I am prepared to pay whatever punishment you feel is necessary Professor." Naruto said. Hiruzen seemed very proud of him at the words. That attitude showed there was definitely hope on getting him back on the right track.

"That's very honorable, now wait here until I return Naruto." Hiruzen said and Naruto watched him leaving staying right where he was as ordered.

* * *

"But where are you going?" Sasuke complained to his professor. Having just had a similar conversation with Tsunade as Naruto had with Hiruzen.

"When the time is right you'll know." She said with no further explanation.

"Tell me!" Sasuke demanded. Any other time Tsunade would have been proud of the attitude, but this situation was just too serious even for a devil.

"Enough Sasuke! I believe you've gotten yourself into enough trouble." She bit out harshly before turning to walk out the door.

* * *

Hiruzen and Tsunade stood before the door that lead to portrait room which contained all the souls of the earthly ones inside. The only place in all the known realms considered sacred to both angels and devils.

"So then.... it looks like it's come to this hasn't it." Tsunade said grimly to Hiruzen gazing at the massive door before them.

"If there was an alternative I would take it, I assure you." Hiruzen said looking just as upset about what they were about to do.

They were unaware of our regal prisoner watching them from her screen with Minato on the edge of her throne.

"This is better than I could have dreamed! They are about to enter the room of portraits!" She said to Minato going so far as to jump from her seat and walk closer to her screen. The chains on her ankle clanging loudly together as they were pulled away from the throne.

"We'll be able to see everything my lady." Minato said still bowing on his knees before her.

"In a few moments those two fools will expose to us all the secrets of the sacred sanctuary of the earthly ones!" She said before falling silent when Hiruzen began to talk on the screen once again.

"Are you ready professor?" Hiruzen asked Tsunade.

"Ready." She said a nervous undertone in her voice. Which made Hiruzen even more uncomfortable. When a devil sensed something was wrong with what they were doing it meant it was of the highest degree of offense. Something that is truly not to be messed with.

They walked up to the two door gate together. Holding up their hands to a door each.

"Oh doorway of secrets, Sanctuary of earthly souls, Room of every portrait, the caretaker asks to enter." Hiruzen chanted sparks appearing on the door where his hand rested before a silver and golden handle appeared and he grasped it. Once he was done he turned to Tsunade and nodded for her to go.

"Oh doorway of secrets, Sanctuary of earthly souls, Room of every portrait, the temptress asks to enter." She said her handle appearing as well and they both began to pull the door open.

Our regal prisoner who had been watching intensely began to panic as she saw her screen starting to go out. She caught only a brief sight of the room before it blurred out of visual.

"What? What happened?" She heard Minato say as she narrowed her own eyes. Minato rushed over to the screen in alarm when the picture continued to stay blurred.

"No! We can't see in!" He said reaching out for the screen to fix it. Only for it to disappear all together.

"Damn it! As I suspected, the room of portraits is inaccessible from here." She said disappointment, anger, and frustration overcoming her.

"But...." Minato tried to say only to be yelled at.

"Leave me alone Minato!" She yelled distressed wanting to be alone.

"Yes, mistress." He said knowing his lady was grieving at this lost. He seemed to be taking to long to leave for her though because she yelled at him once again.

"I told you to go! I wish to be alone!"

 _'My queen is suffering, but I know how to bring her joy.'_ Minato thought as he finally left the prison.

* * *

Inside the room of portraits Hiruzen and Tsunade stood before all the souls of the earthly ones. All depicted in grand paintings hung on a endless maze of walls.

"Up to this moment Naruto and Sasuke have shared Konohamaru. The earthly one in their charge...." Hiruzen began.

"But for the safety of all the eternal beings Sasuke and Naruto must be divided." Tsunade finished.

The devil and angel both raised their hands to the portrait of Konohamaru which smiled pleasantly back at them. The picture depicted bright colors and gave off a aura of peace. A clear sign his souls was on the right path and Naruto had been in the lead.

As they raised their hand to the picture it began to glow before moving off it's place on the wall.

* * *

Somewhere else in the school building both Naruto and Sasuke both screamed in pain at a unknown source. Not realizing it was their bond with Konohamaru being severed.

"I feel like they've torn my wings from me!" Naruto said in pain to Cox who was buzzing at him worriedly.

* * *

Naruto's Journal

It's not easy to face up to your punishments.

Especially when it means giving up someone you hold dear.

* * *

"Naruto, you can't go on like this. I know your down, but you haven't even said a word all morning." Hinata said to Naruto, but he just continued to write in his Journal.

"What's wrong with him?" Tenten said as both she and Temari walked in.

"He's not handling the professors punishment very well." Hinata explained.

"Well I can understand that. They got separated and of course I got stuck with Sasuke!" Temari said annoyedly finally getting a reaction out of Naruto. Who leapt from his bed letting his journal drop uncaringly to the ground.

"Are you serious!?" He said upset.

"Well, so he hasn't lost the power of speech after all." Tenten said jokingly.

"Yeah I have to work with Sasuke and your stuck with Choji. I thought you knew." Temari explained.

"I only knew I wasn't working with Konohamaru anymore and just when my earthly one was starting to like me." Naruto said his shoulders sagging in sadness.

"But they must have assigned you to somebody else right?" Tenten asked.

"but know I have to start all over again." Naruto said falling deeper and deeper into his depressed mindset again.

"Don't worry, we'll help you. You'll feel much better once you get to know your new earthly one." Hinata said helpfully.

"Earthly  _ones_ , plural. I'm working with twins." Naruto corrected. Twins were born with one shared soul that was just split in two and both their actions affected both parts of their shared soul. So they were usually given one angel and devil to share. Naruto got surprised gasps from the others. Twins was a lot to handle for any devil or angel on their first try.

"Come on I'll show you where they live." Naruto said before heading out without another word.

* * *

 

**(A/N: They twins are OC because they're aren't really any major twin characters in Naruto.)**

"Their names are Julia and Helen and they just moved into the city." Naruto said as he and his friends flew up to the large mansion. Hinata whistled impressed at the large home.

"Now  _thats_ a mansion." She said.

"Amazing! Your earthly ones must be super rich! I can only imagine the shopping they do!" Tenten said and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his friends reactions.

"Well come on, let's check on them." Naruto said still smiling before flying on ahead.

They entered the room to see to twin girls. Each with long brunett hair and slightly darker tented skin. They each had on simple make up. Only there eyeshadow standing out. One had blue and the other purple. Their most prominent feature being the large amount of freckles under their eyes on their checks. It made they look absolutely adorable in Naruto eyes. The main thing he noticed though was that his earthly ones already seem distressed and h'd just met them. He frowned as he listened to them talk.

"Oh Come on it's not completely horrible." The one with the blue eyeshadow said putting a comforting hand on her sisters.

"You always say that!" The other screamed making her sister jump back letting her go with a hurt look at being yelled at. Her face morphed into one of guilt though when she realized her sister was right.

"You know what happens every time we come to a new city!" Her sister continued to yell.

"You're right.... new school, new friends... and they only want to hang out with us because were rich." The blue shadow one said resting her head in her hand miserably.

"You're absolutely right. A bunch of lying bastards who care more about our money then they do about us!" She continued to rant.

Naruto felt hurt at what his earthly ones were saying. Hating what they have had to go through. He couldn't imagine never having any real friends.

"That's awful!" Naruto said to Hinata.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without the two of you." Hinata said to Tenten and Naruto.

"I feel the same way. Real friendship is worth all the money in the world." Tenten said agreeing. All of them feeling truly bad for Naruto's earthly ones never getting to experience that.

"Poor girls. It sounds like they've lost faith in ever having real friends." Naruto said wishing he could just appear before them and declare himself their friend right then and there.

"Hey, what if we just didn't go to school?" The blue eye shadow one suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Her sister said looking taken aback at the suggestion.

"Think about it. Once were out of the house we just get the driver to drop us off somewhere else. He'll do whatever we tell him to do." She explained to her sister.

"Could we really get away with it though? What if mom and dad find out because the driver told them?" The one with the purple eyeshadow said. Her sister seem to rethink her plan at that.

"If! If! If!" Naruto heard someone say while walking in. He turned to see Choji.

"Why make things so complicated?"

"Choji?" One of them said in surprise. They hadn't expected a devil to arrive so early on the first day of the job. That seem to much like a good thing to do for them.

"In the flesh!" He proclaimed proudly as they said his name. Before releasing a loud burp in all their faces. Naruto covered his nose at the smell. Tenten scowled at the action.

"Your disgusting!" She said to him. Choji almost looked touched at the words.

"Thanks for noticing! I really try!" He said. Naruto was so not in the mood for this. Just seeing Choji here was a strong confirmation that he'd probably never have Sasuke as a competitor again. they'd probably never banter again or challenge one another or gloat to each other about their victories. That thought truly hurt Naruto. He tried not to let that show in front the others. Focusing more on his equally painful lost of Konohamaru.

"Get out. Leave Julia and Helen alone!" He shouted.

"Can't do it. Tsunade assigned them to me and I can't disappoint the prof." He said. They all stopped talking when one of the girls did.

"I don't know.... let just figure it out in the car." The blue eye shadowed one said not willing to completely abandon her plan but afraid to go through with it as well.

"Let's get going then." Her sister said standing up grabbing her purse. The other followed behind at a sedated pace.

"Those two aren't setting foot in the school. Devil's word." Choji declared as they watched them go.

"They're gonna get there on time and make friends!" Naruto said back just as strongly.

"That's right Naruto!"

"Yeah, tell him!"

Hinata and Tenten backed him up.

"You talk real tough but you've never faced me in the challenge room." He said with a devious smirk. One that only made Naruto miss Sasuke's own even more.

* * *

Choji screamed as he snow boarded down the large mountain the challenge room had created.

"A snowboarding competition? Awesome!" Naruto said pulling up to ride beside Choji much more smoothly actually kind of excited to see the kind of challenge Choji presented. Maybe if he was good enough Naruto could stop think about Sasuke? A angel could hope.

"Eat snow big guy!" Naruto said angling his board to shoot snow in Choji's face as he passed him up. Not feeling bad about calling out Choji for his weight because he knew how proud the devil was of it and that nothing he could say could ever actually hurt his feelings.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm on a diet. I'll tell you all about it at the finish line." He said before passing Naruto up on his board. His weight actually working to his advantage helping him to glide faster down the mountain.

 _'I have to get some ground on him.'_ Naruto thought as Choji continued to speed onward. Naruto saw a large snow covered rock up ahead.

 _'That rock looks like the perfect ramp!'_ He thought smirking to himself before spreading his beautiful blue wings behind his back.

"Fast fly!" He said his wings growing small in size and shaping more narrowly beating together like a humming birds. 

Shooting him perfectly off the small cliff on the mountain. Being a creature comfortable in the air. He twisted and turned doing several tricks with no fear. Landing gracefully back on the mountain. Pulling up to Choji laughing.

 _'How'd he get here so fast!'_ Choji thought alarmed when he saw Naruto pass him by. He was sure he left that angel in his dust!

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto shouted while speeding by.

 _'I have to stop him! Got to bring out the big guns.'_ Choji thought smirking.

"Quake fly!" He screamed his bat wings looking as if large cracks grew across them before lightening shot through them to the ground causing it to split leading up to Naruto. The small earth quake making it extremely difficult for Naruto to stay in control.

 _'I have to concentrate or I'll be face to face with a tree.'_ Naruto thought looking at the great amount of trees before him that he would have to we've through.

Naruto and Choji were unaware of Minato being their cutting down a tree with a chain saw.

 _'I'm sure of it! This will make the queen very happy!'_ He said as he continued to cut the tree down. The tree coming down right in front of Naruto's path.

 _'That trees going to crush me! Unless...!'_ Naruto thought terrified. His attention so focused on the tree he never noticed Minato slip away.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination at the obstacle. He let all his frustration of the past few days of learning he was being separated from of his two most favorite boys in the world (He was brave enough to admit that to himself now), of having to start all over again with new earthly ones he found he already cared so much about, of having to learn a new advisory and the way they fight, and most recently learning of the struggles his new earthly ones had. He let all that power and fuel him as he expertly jumped over and around the large falling tree continuing on his path perfectly. Never slowing in his speed.

 _'I can't believe I missed!'_ Minato thought to himself watching Naruto sled away.

Naruto was once again on Choji tail.

"I can't get rid of you!" He screamed at Naruto annoyed.

"Hey! If Sasuke couldn't do it then you don't have a chance in hell!" Naruto screamed back.

Once again Choji and Naruto were oblivious of Minato's actions as the man came charging through with a snow shovel machine. Where he got such a vehicle no one would know but him.

_'Let's see them avoid this!'_

Minato thought as he forced to dislodge causing it all to rush down building on itself and picking up more along the way. Naruto gasped at the sight.

"An avalanche!" He screamed but continued to ride on.

_'If I give up now Choji wins!'_

Naruto sled out the way just in time as a tree came hurdling past him.

_'If I do nothing I'll lose something worse then the challenge.'_

Naruto thought getting more and more scared as the snow continued to gain on him.

Naruto finally gave up trying to out sled it and quickly came to a stop before spreading his wings wide.

"Rock fly!" He screamed his wings growing larger in size before curling around him turning harder then steel. Naruto couldn't help but sigh defeatedly in his wings.

_'Now Choji has the first move with the girls. What's he planning?'_

* * *

"This way ladies!" Choji said holding the door open for them dressed in a suit as there personal driver.

"How come Alfred's not driving?" One of the girls asked. Even though they were rich they were taught by their parents to always value working people. So they'd made it a personal value to always know they're employees names and well beings.

"Alfred is.... is.... on vacation! I'm your driver today." Choji said as convincingly as he could. Caught off guard by the question. He'd thought rich people could careless about their employees let alone know their names.

"At your service, Gaston." Choji said bowing his head a bit a hand on his chest.

"So your the driver?" One of the girls said politely just confirming what he'd already said.

"I am! Just name your destination!" He said closing the door as they got in.

"Where do you think your taking them?" Naruto said from the passenger seat up front with Choji in his angelic form. Choji only laughed before driving off.

"This isn't the way you get to school." Naruto said as he noticed Choji going in the complete opposite direction.

"Mind your own business." Choji said without thinking.

"Did you say something Gaston?" One of the girls asked from the back.

"No miss! Not a single word." Choji said back with a smile.

"You can't decide for them!" Naruto screamed. Choji was clearly violating their freedom of choice. Naruto couldn't help but think about how Sasuke never did that to Konohamaru. He always thought it was beneath him to do so. That his skills at tempting were good enough to always convince Konohamaru to make the wrong decision rather than choose for him.

"Why whatever do you mean? I'm only taking them on a sight seeing tour, that's all." Choji said.

"So what do you want to do about school? Do we show up or ditch it?" One of the sisters asked her twin. Her tone of voice clearly saying she wanted to ditch. Even more now that they had a substitute driver who wasn't likely to tell on them to their parents if they decided to skip.

"I don't know yet." Her sister said back though. Even though she was the one to suggest the plan to begin with.

"Look at that street. It's horrible." One of the girls said as the looked out the window. In the more rugged part of town. The type of area you avoided going to at night. All cities had them.

"Exactly, No was anyone here is going to recognize us." The other sister said the idea coming to her mind. They both doubted that anybody that lived in this neighborhood would be going to whatever school their parents put them in.

"Gaston will you please pull over?" One of the girl asked.

"No they have to go to school!" Naruto said to Choji ask he was pulling over with a smile.

"It's their choice.~" He said smirking back at Naruto. Before dropping them off. Naruto got out the car with them even though they didn't see. Choji didn't bother to stay feeling as if he'd already won and there was nothing left to do.

"Ummmm, I don't know if this is the best best idea Julia." Helen said to her blue eye shadowed sister. Immediately getting second thoughts as the car pulled away.

"Well were not at school right?" Julia said.

"I've never been in a place that's this different from our neighborhood." Helen said worriedly grabbing his arm. Naruto didn't listen for more as he walked off behind a random building to transform in his terrestrial form.

"Come on Cox! Hurry up!" Naruto said trying to transform as fast as possible so that the twins wouldn't wonder off while he was gone.

"Cox activate metamorphosis! To guard and protect." Naruto said transforming scaring off a alley cat who freaked out at the bright display of light and strange creature changing before it's eyes.

Naruto grabbed on of the spray cans that he had in the bag transformed with him.

She laughed excitedly as he graffitied the building in front of him. Usually he'd feel guilty about that but it was for his earthly ones so nothing he did was too much for them.

"Don't worry will have fun." Julia said to Helen as they walked through a large open alley way seeing Naruto's graffiti work of a beautiful community park in Angie Town **(A/N: Heaven remember? AlsoI tried to get a picture of it in here but I don't know how to put in a screen shot if anyone does can you let me know in the comments?)**

They couldn't help but stop to admire the beautiful work.

"Do you like it? I'm the one who painted it." Naruto said from behind them seeing them smile up at the picture. 

"It's gorgeous. Congratulations!" Julia said praising Naruto's work.

"Thanks but I'm still learning... you guys aren't from around here?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly." Helen said.

"I can tell. Are you lost?" Naruto asked again worry clear in his voice.

"We're new in town so we don't really know the neighborhood very well." Julia said.

"Well I'm heading up town. So if you wanna come with me your more then welcome." Naruto offered.

"That would be super cool! Wouldn't Helen?" Julia said to her sister. Already feeling like they might have just made a real friend for once in their lives.

"And you'd be doing us such a huge favor!" Helen said. They hadn't exactly planned a meeting spot with their driver earlier and would be in huge trouble if they got stuck lost in this neighborhood for the day or maybe even night.

"Then come with me. I'll show you girls all the places I've tagged!" Naruto said excitedly. 

He ended up taking them on a fun amazing tour of the city as he slowly lead them back to the school managing to make it in time just before classes would start.

"Well this is it." Naruto said as they stopped in front of the school building.

"Now I get it! You go to this school right?" Julia said as Naruto had seem to actually have a set place he was taking them on their trip. They had been confused earlier exactly were he was taking them. they weren't worried though as Naruto made a point to always be in the most public places as possible and never asked or suggested for them to go anywhere private with him.

"Yeah, why? Is that weird?" Naruto asked. Knowing the girls previously believed anyone who lived in that neighborhood wouldn't recognize them or go to their school.

"I don't know... you just don't seem like that type." Helen said honestly.

"I definitely am. it's a lot cooler then you think. There are cool lots of eart... um... cool kids inside!" Naruto could slap himself for almost slipping up. he laughed nervously to cover it up.

"Come on, don't be afraid to go in." He said gesturing up to the building.

The twins shared a look that Naruto couldn't exactly read.

"I've got to go or I'm going to be late to class. Bye!" Naruto said waving by to them before walking off.

"Bye Naruto!" The girls said as he ran off.

"It was really great meting you!" Helen yelled at him. Naruto understood just how much she meant that. He may have been one of the only people they met that was genuinely nice to them and it wasn't because of their money or status.

"Well come one, maybe this school will be different from the others." Helen said to her sister Naruto actions having made a strong impact on them.

"We might even make some really good friends this time." Julia said.

They walked into the school together with smiles on their faces. Making it to class right on time. Just as Naruto said they would.

* * *

Hinata hugged her best friend proud of Naruto winning his first battle with Choji.

"You won! The twins made the right choice after all." Hinata said.

"Let's hear it for Naruto!" Tenten said cheering her friend. Naruto couldn't help but smile wide at their actions. The two had really been worried about him and new just how much he need a win and he had to admit it felt really good.

"Hurray." They heard a dull voice say as they cheered and turned to see a downtrodden Temari coming in.

"Temari? What's wrong?" Naruto said worriedly.

"Sasuke completely destroyed me." Temari said upset.

* * *

 

If only she knew just how motivated Sasuke had been during their challenge. How much he refused to lose to anyone but Naruto. How he wanted to show the professors that no one could be his equal but the boy and that putting him up against anyone else would be an imbalance in the system.

The portraits had put Naruto and Sasuke together to begin with for a reason. They were perfect equals in rivals and balanced the good and evil in their human well. 

Sasuke wanted to show them this so that maybe... just maybe they'd put him and Naruto back together.

Sasuke understood that he and Naruto could probably never have a real relationship but that didn't mean they could take away the only they already had. Sasuke would have been content to spend his days as just Naruto's rival but know they wanted to take even that away from him.

He just couldn't accept that.

Which is why he destroyed Temari in the battle and would continue to do so with anyone they put him against until he was once again with Naruto. Seeing that he would probably be able to achieve this after the very poor excuse of a challenge Temari had been Sasuke was on high energy and pride.

"I am amazing! Temari had no idea what hit her." Sasuke proclaimed to his friends in classed. Boasting as usual.

"So Sasuke the great is back with us." Sakura said commenting on how sulky Sasuke has been since he was separated from Naruto and Konohamaru. The others understood. That was a hard change even for devils. They cared just as much about their earthly ones as the humans did. They just had completely different ideas about what was best for them. They showed their love for their humans by corrupting them and making sure they took care of no one but their selves. That way they'd get as far as possible in life and live in comfort free of any responsibilities.

"So now that a certain angel is out of the picture maybe he'll stick around." Ino said both her and Sakura laughing. Sasuke had gone through many mood swings since meeting Naruto and they figured since he was gone. Sasuke's cocky, obnoxious attitude would stay for once.

And wouldn't that just be a wonderful thing?

* * *

 

Our regal prisoner watch Naruto and Sasuke on her screen a thoughtful finger on her chin and a conniving smile on her face.

Minato walked in tired and disappointed at his failed self given mission of the day.

"Minato, I'm displeased. Where have you been?" She said sounding almost disappointed. Which was rare usually she just got pissed at him. Strangely enough the disappointment felt worst to receive then her anger.

"You asked me to leave you alone my lady. I have complied." Minato said.

"Answer the question Minato!" She said not liking how Minato didn't immediately tell her where he's been.

"I only... I only went to strike against Naruto. You always observe him through the video windows and I thought eliminating him might cheer you up." Minato explained. He had just wanted to please his master and lift her spirits.

She rose from her throne at his words. Her anger visible even through the mask she wore on her face.

"YOU FOOL!" She screamed clutching her chains in her hand to restrain herself from striking him in his idiocy. Minato kneeled down before her quickly at her anger. For a split second Minato wondered why she always had to yell so much. He felt like she shouted at him more then anything these days. He wondered if it was a desperate attempt to fill the empty void around them with something. Even if that something was the sound of her own screams.

"These chains are the source of my anguish! Not Naruto! He is the key to my freedom! Together Naruto and Sasuke will liberate me from this limbo. Where I have been imprisoned." She said the desperation and pain so clear in her voice Minato winced.

"The angel and devil have been separated." Minato said as if that was enough to show how they could not ever be together if they were kept apart by their superiors.

"Hiruzen and Tsunade have realized the danger and separated them, but it is far from over. Reina does't surrender that easily! A new plan is afoot! One that will not fail!" She said passionately. She had never been the type to surrender so easily. She was Reina after all.

"Command me mistress. I am at your service." Minato said bowing his head once again.

"This time I will see to it they can not be divided." 

 


End file.
